Broken Hearts Bled The Blues
by reginassthief
Summary: Entirely a 'what if'. What if both Robin and Regina had dark hearts at the same time. What if the Huntsman managed to escape Regina before she could lock the doors and ended up running into Robin? What if Robin and Regina met earlier than they did in canon? Outlaw Queen. Canon Divergence.
1. Chapter One

**Things are going to be a little different for this one. Since I have a lot to do (in terms of how many fics I have to write- really sometimes I just want to shut my brain up for how many ideas I have rolling around there) I'm only going to be posting this chapter...for now. That being said, sneak peeks will be posted on Tumblr and Twitter (with the link to the post on Tumblr) Now I know there are some who don't have either of these but what I will do is make another page on my blog (regaloutlawswrites that is) that will hold all the sneak peeks for anyone interested in reading them. If you are, you can message me directly here and I'll give you the link to the page. That said, I hope you stick around for this :)**

The squishing of the heart does nothing to quell her anger. Nor does the cold blood spilling through her fingers do anything to empty herself of the frustration and irritation and overall mortification that this little sheep could dare fool her. She killed the King, banished her mother, learned the power of a wish. She wasn't about to be fooled by some stag's heart.

She wanted a heart. Now she has nothing. Nothing but an empty box and a criminal on the loose.

Her fist bang against the table of her vanity, the objects jumping like they've been startled. Her hand wraps around the edge of the box. Fury still alive and pumping through her, she launches the box towards the wall where it lands with a _thud_ , fallen on its side, the emptiness of it staring up at her.

Regina turns away, breathing hard, as her hand clenches into a fist, long finger nails biting the skin as she shuts her eyes briefly, focusing on the sweet digging of nails in her skin. She reopens her eyes, catching her reflection in the mirror, breathing evened out and anger controlled.

She should've known better than to trust someone with the task of killing Snow White.

.:.:..:.:.:.

It was a simple task really. At least in theory. Perhaps, breaking into castles where dragons were rumoured to live wasn't one of his smarter decisions, no, but what could one do? He should slay the dragon and return home as a hero.

Not bloody likely.

Robin of Locksley wasn't a hero after all.

But one tires of robbing small folk and royal tax carriages all day. He wants something bigger, stronger, more challenging. Something that have the adrenaline running through him again, that thrill in his stomach, just like thieving used to.

 _One can dream, can't they?_ Robin thinks as he takes his eyes off his prey for a second to glance up at the Forbidden Fortress millions of miles behind him. One can dream.

He turns back to his prey; a deer. A nice juicy looking deer that will certainly make him happy tonight. Robin repositions his bow, pulling back the string, ready to send the arrow flying into the deer's eye, ready not to miss, when-

 _Fwam!_

The deer lets out one startled shrill, it's last sound, before it falls onto the floor, an arrow sticking proudly out of its neck.

But the arrow isn't Robin's.

Some bastard's stolen his dinner!

He keeps himself where he is, however. Keeps his bow positioned, arrow ready to go. Keeps a look out for who's taken his prey.

And that's when Robin sees him. _Wolf Boy_ , they nick-named him back in the village. Often cried over his kill. Boys like him weren't meant for hunting and yet someone had decreed that they were because, despite crying over killed animals, Wolf Boy was one of the greatest hunters in the Forest.

And that didn't sit right with Robin.

That, and the fact that he's now stolen Robin's dinner for the night.

And perhaps some fools would class this decision Robin makes his dishonourable, but as far as Robin's aware, he was never one for honour, so he'd gladly kill an unsuspecting man crying over his dinner.

Wolf Boy barely has any time to react before there's arrow sticking proudly out of his neck and he falls to the ground.

After all, the arrow never misses.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It's late when she gets the news. Tired and irritable. Sore with a headache looming in the background. She'd lost count of the hours spent listening to worthless peasants complain about their lives. She didn't care if their stock was running low, she didn't care if they're houses were about to fall down. What she did care about were the whereabouts of Snow White.

Of course, her small folk turned out to be just as useless as she thought they were. When she'd asked about Snow White, they'd fumbled with their words, stuttering and falling over like toddlers learning speech for the first time, telling her that they hadn't seen the girl. Regina had lost interested by that point, lost interest in needs and complaints her audience presented her. She waved them off, telling them she'd see the rest tomorrow and that had been that.

(She remembers when Leo ruled; how he would sit in that chair for hours on end, listening to every word the peasants told them, promising them he'd see to every one of their problems and they'd left with a smile and a thank you. Leo was too weak to wave them away, but she isn't.)

So yes, she's tired and slightly annoyed with her small folk and is just about ready to go to bed and hope that tomorrow never comes when she hears a _Caw_ from her balcony. It's scratchy and one she remembers hurting Snow's ears when she was a child but for Regina, it's a song to her, the promise of good news.

And it's good news she gets when her crow relays the day to her. She asks if he's seen Snow White to which he replies with a hesitant _No_ (has everyone gone completely blind when it comes to the girl) Yet he does tell her of the Huntsman; how he was shot down by an arrow. The people are unsure of who shot him, calling him the _Invisible Man_. A stupid man, Regina thinks, nobody can become invisible.

 _You were, though. When Leo was King. When you were in the room, nobody sees you._

The bats the noise away. The noise belonging to the girl with the braids, the child who didn't want power or be married to the King. A silly girl. One who was too naive to see the true power of power.

"Where is this man?" Regina asks the crow. He may be invisible to the people but crows can see everything (except spoiled little brats it seems)

It's a simple reply. A _Caw_ , futile noise to most people, but to her who understands crows, a blessing.

 _The North Woods._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

It turns out it was a nice spot he'd chosen. It's kept him well hidden and he can see pretty much the whole woods. It's also a bonus that he'd got to hear what the peasants say. Whispers of a name, his name; _The Invisible Man_.

Robin likes it. Likes having a sort of alias and one as powerful as _Invisible_ can definitely help him in the wrong run.

His spot also offers him a generous view of his decaying victim. After retreaving his meal, his dinner (thank you very much) he'd sat stop of his hill and watched as crows and bugs made their way over to the corpse. He watched as they eat away at him- a small price to pay for taking his dinner, as if death wasn't enough. Then he'd stayed silent as people flittered in and out of the woods. Listened to the screams and murmurs as they came across poor dead Wolf Boy and word quickly spread around the Forest, as it always did.

Now, with a full stomach he was able to relax, stare at the stars and its constallations and _not_ think of how pointless and useless his life has become.

Or he would do that if the spark he sees in the corner of his eye doesn't have him feeling uneasy. The atmosphere changing as he reaches for his bow, fumbling noisily to get it into place as he keeps his eyes peeled in the space in front of him. Not that he can see more than ten centimetres in front of him, mind.

" _The Invisible Man_?" It's the shrill laughter that comes after that has him jumping, losing grip of his prized weapon as the arrow tumbles down onto the ground below. "It's not a man I would association with someone as _noisy_ and as _visible_ as you. The common people must be blind if they can't see you up there."

He knows that voice and it has his eyes rolling hard enough to give him a headache. She was no longer the meek Queen he once tried to rob from her carriage, neither is she the adventurous Princess he'd heard about. No, if this woman wanted to toss around nicknames, perhaps she should know hers before she does so.

"Your Majesty," he says, coming to sit upon his hill.

There's a rustling of trees, leaves moving out of the way of the moon and its light casts down on them both. Able to see more than ten centimetres in front of him, there she is, dressed in all black. Mourning, Robin thinks. Mourning the King still?

"A little bird told him you killed my Huntsman."

Robin smirks at that, pride running through him for reasons that he didn't entirely know, but it felt good. News had reached her already, it seems, though he doesn't remember Wolf Boy being her Huntsman.

"Your Huntsman? I thought he belonged to the wolves."

"He did," she says, staring down at the body of Wolf Boy. They're be nothing left of him by morning, Robin thinks mindlessly. "Until he made a pact with him and well..." She doesn't finish her sentence, instead she gives a throw away look and a kick towards the body, turning back to Robin.

"He stole my dinner."

The Queen scoffs, murmurs something that sounds like _Animals_ and Robin agrees, they're all animals at the end of the day. Even she.

"He was supposed to kill Snow White for me."

Robin cocks his eyebrows. He's heard the rumours. _All_ the rumours; Snow White killed her father, the Queen was seeking justified for her dear departed. He'd also heard the other rumours; how the Queen hated Snow White, hated her husband and planned to have them both killed. In Robin's eyes, both stories were interesting enough.

"And I take it he didn't?" he asks.

"No." she also growls but Robin hears the disappointment and that gets him thinking. He wanted a challenge after all, didn't he?

"What about you?"

"Me?" he asks, startled, unsure what she's asking.

She sighs and rolls her eyes, offering a clearly irritated and obvious, "Have you seen the girl?"

He smiles sheepishly, unsure what she'd make of his answer. "No, I haven't."

The scoffs again, muttering, "You're as useless as the rest of them." and Robin can't help the smirk that appears once more.

"I could become of use."

She perks up at that, the question in her eyes of _How?_ One she needn't ask as Robin continues.

"I could help you find Snow White. Of course, I want something in return."

She looks towards the trees, bottom lip catching in her teeth for a second before falling through and Robin finds himself struck for a moment, feeling things he hasn't felt for anyone in years, not since Marian died. He untangles himself, however. It's a trap, nothing but a trap, along with rumours, he's heard the stories, stories he wants nothing to do with. So he rips her gaze from those red painted lips and back to her eyes as she considers what he's saying.

"What?" she asks and there's a tint of disapproval in her tone. Not many people have asked for things and lived to tell the tale, it seems.

"I have a place to sleep. At your castle."

It's a simple offer, a nice bed and a warm hearth is all he wants. As much as he loves the woods and all its glory there's too many memories here. Too many 'what ifs', he wants a fresh start, one that could be at court.

He watches her ponder his question, looking around their surroundings as she takes it in.

"What's wrong with this place?"

"Too many memories." he answers simply, it's the truth after all.

The Queen hums her agreement. "Fine," she says. "But there's one more thing I want from you."

"What is that?"

She smiles. It's sick and sweetly but it's the look in her eyes that says it all, that look of pure joy as said eyes land on his chest, and Robin gulps, no longer feeling that confident thrill he had.

"Your heart."


	2. Chapter Two

**I know I said I wasn't going to update this until it was fully completed but I got the impression most of you wanted more sooner rather than later so I decided I was going to post the whole chapter for you. I just wanna thank you all for your reviews on this, it's place a proper smile on my face and definitely cheered me up.**

 **So you'll notice a lot of changes happen in this. I wanted to take the original concept of Regina's backstory with the hunt for Snow and all but make it more realistic so hopefully I've achieved that. As for the whole regal believe in this, I just wanted it in there and even though their relationship is more like it is in season 1, Regina's practically at her darkest here so that was only natural. Their relationship might get better, it might get worse, who knows but I just wanted Henry to be a part of her journey in this and with Robin being here it does change things up a bit so who knows, maybe this curse doesn't get cast in this version. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

It feels like something's missing. Well, something is missing, isn't it? There's no lie there. Yet when he offered his heart, he hadn't noticed how different it would be without it. How different it would feel. Robin can't explain it, there's just an emptiness.

But she should thank her after all. Thank her for removing his heart. With it gone, what he's felt, what he's lived with for years has lifted off. It's not fully gone but it feels lighter, less prominent. The regret, guilt, even the darkness and anger, it's like mist; he can see it but it only touches him lightly.

"There we are," she says, closing the draw to where his heart now lay. "All safe and sound."

Robin hums, he has no doubt about that. Yet there's something that's been plaguing him since he offered his heart. A question that's been on his mind for a while now and one he has the right to know.

"Why do you need my heart?"

She turns, tilting an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious?"

No, Robin thinks. If it was obvious, he wouldn't be asking now, would he? Of course, Robin isn't about to say that to her. He prides himself as smart, and he values his life.

"Not really." he settles with and she lets out a frustrated sigh, moving away from the shelves.

"When I was looking for someone to kill Snow White, I wanted someone without a heart. It," she pauses, as if looking for the right word. "...gets in the way, makes you question thinks and believe things. I don't want anyone questioning killing Snow White."

Robin could resonate with that. His heart has surely gotten in the way in the past. He'd learned to ignore it since then but it still spoke with its glimmer of doubt, prompted questions of whether or not he should do something. He oft ignored it, choosing to do the thing he wanted and that's how the guilt formed.

Yes, he glad she took his heart.

"Then there's also the fun part," Robin doesn't miss the glint in her eyes. "You won't leave without your heart and if you do, I get to crush it."

Ah, yes, he'd been waiting for this part. The Queen's love for crushing hearts were no secret amongst the peasants, they all knew and that was partly the reasoned they all feared her. Robin wonders if she knows that. Knows what's whispered amongst small folk and alike. Does she know they want Snow White to be their queen? Well, the half that believe she killed the King, anyway.

She'd divided her small folk. Some chose to support the story of Snow White, of how she was innocent and some chose to support the Queen, how she'd found the King dead in his bed chamber and Snow White's fingerprints all over it. They'd been some verbal wars; those who believed Snow White believed that the other side were scared of the Queen; the other side, well they thought they were sucking up to a killer.

Robin never chose a side; choosing to keep himself out of political wars and the likes. As far as he was concerned, he was a free man; an outlaw, and outlaws have no laws to obey.

There's a knock on the door, one that has them both turning towards it and Robin frowns; she's the Queen, she probably gets visitors all the time but _here_ and at this hour?

"What?" the irritated Queen shouts.

"Your Majesty, it's your father," the voice calls through. "With...Henry."

The Queen's eyes widen at that. "He should be in bed," she calls.

The voice behind the door falters. "He couldn't sleep, Your Majesty. He wants to see you."

She sighs, clearly annoyed. At what, Robin can't figure out, it's not like they were doing anything, she was only putting his heart in a box and then Robin was hoping to go to bed, she might not be tired but he bloody well is.

"Fine. Send him to my bed chamber, I'll be up there shortly."

Her father leaves, one last _Very well, Your Majesty_. Robin also has a mind to leave but he looks back towards the door, to where her child had stood behind it and a question comes to Robin's mind, but he saves it for later, tucking it away.

"Does he often wake up in the night?"

She looks up at him, eyes scanning his face. "Nightmares," she says. She looks unsure, though, almost like she doesn't want to tell him...for whatever reason.

"I'll make a potion for him." She begins looking under the desk, pulling out a chest and opening it before taking out various bottles of coloured liquid.

"How's he been since his father's death?"

She pauses what she's doing, slowly placing an empty glass down as her expressions change and...he thinks he sees something, part of the mask fall off, a flicker in her eyes. It's a second, blink and the facade is back on, like it was never there before. He tries not to smirk, he'd obviously hit something within the Queen and he shouldn't, shouldn't store it away and perhaps use it against her later, but he will, he will because he has no morals.

"You have a lot of questions for a peasant," she continues, tending back to her potions, swirling liquids.

"I'm just merely trying to make a conversation."

She pours the now green liquid into a cup, moving it to the side and packing the used potions away into the chest. Robin keeps his eyes on the green potion, trying not to show his disgust- he wouldn't drink that as a grown man, how the hell is she going to get a little boy to do so?

"Why?" she asks, kicking the chest back under the table. "After your task is complete, I'll have no reason for you."

He studies her for a moment, eyes scanning from toes to head, lingering on the tops of breasts that the corset so generously push up, before landing on her face. Behind all that heavy makeup, he images that she could be quite pretty- gorgeous even. She's seemed to have notice his gaze now, the way she looks down at the bottle she's holding and Robin can't help but smirk, didn't he once hear someone say _A Queen never bows her head before a peasant?_ Maybe it was from her, maybe from another Queen from another land, the gods know Robin's been to many and yet, he always ends up back here.

He kicks himself off the wall, uncrossing his arms and walking those few steps towards her. She looks back up when there's barely a distance between them, when he can feel her hot breath on his face. Keeping eye contact, he hand finds the bottle (but not before landing on her hand, sending some strange current through him to which he glowers) he places the bottle on the table, still keeping his eyes on hers. It's strange, he's without a heart and yet he can feel something fluttering, if distantly and if this is some trap like the one he almost caught himself in before, he certainly has the reigns if the little gulp this evil ruler makes is anything to go by.

He dares to place his fingers on her arm, tips feeling the rich fabricate small folk women can only dream about. They skim up and down her arm, slowly and she's yet to have done anything, anything but gulp and breathe a little heavier, yes...Robin certainly has the upper hand here; the pawn surpasses the Queen.

"I think," he says, keeping her contact, his middle finger making circles on her arm. "That you have plenty of reasons to keep me."

It happens in a flash. Smacking his hand away. Breaking all contact as Robin's eyes follow his falling hand. She pushes him away from her, distancing them once again.

Voice full of malice and disgust she says, "As if I would ever lie with you." She walks towards the door then and Robin's ego in his no way wounded. He's been refused before, his pride can handle it. Besides, he knew it wasn't going to happen, can't really think of a reason why it should, they've known each other for less than a day.

"Now if you'll excuse me," she says in a tone that tells him that she doesn't want his dismissal. "I have my scared son to tend to."

His hand fist into his pocket, lowering his head he asks the question he'd been pondering before. "Do you love him?" After all, he's heard the Queen doesn't love much.

She stops her motion of opening the door, turning around to glower at him.

"Of course I love him. He's my son."

She's pulling the door open then, forcefully, as it shuts with a _bang_ leaving Robin alone in this vault of hearts and potions.

Well, he wanted a challenge and he certainly got one.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She has a mind to make that potion for herself. Her son sleeps peacefully beside her- no need to worry about nightmares and being unable to sleep.

Regina does, though.

She hates the dark. If it were possible, she wouldn't sleep at all then she'd have no issues with her own nightmares. Dreams, images, flashing before her eyes, showing her every dark deed she's ever done, every fault that she'd ever made. But there'd been one lately. One nightmare that had rendered her unable to sleep for the rest of the night. It's of Henry. Of her child killing her while she sleeps, wrapping his tiny hands around her throat, squeezing and squeezing until Regina can breathe in no air, until she is on that edge of death. But it's not Henry's killing that scares her, it's what comes after, just as she almost falls into Death's hands there's a flash, a swirl of magic coming from her hand, a suck of air reclaiming her life and Henry, on the floor, dead in her place.

 _Do you love him?_

The thief's voice echoes in her mind as she turns to her slumbering son, reaching over to brush a hand through his hair. Of course she loves him, why wouldn't she? Daniel's own flesh and blood, the last living piece she has of him.

Isn't that why the dream scares her so? That even her dream self could even dare to kill Daniel's son?

She tries not to think of the way the peasants believe he's Leopold's, as if she'd ever bear any child of his anyway. Still, only few knew who the real father of Henry was, that was the bargaining tool after all- marry Leopold and her secret be safe, or be cast out, left alone to fend for herself and her child, ruined and frowned upon by anyone she tried to ask for help. That wasn't a life for Henry- he deserved a chance in this world, a chance to live past two weeks old. All she does, she does for Henry.

And the thief, outlaw...whatever he wants to be called, he's nothing more than a rodent, a rat in the streets, how dare he ask that question. If he even knew the hells she'd walked through all ready in Henry's name, questioning her love for the child would've been the last on his mind.

Then again, what does he know about conditional love for a child? He left his out in the woods, if the rumours are to be believed.

He's bold, however. Bolder than all the other mindless fools she's met in the past, venturing places, pushing buttons before he even knows what they do. It's a dangerous game he wants to play, a thin line he's walking on. One wrong step and he could fall. And Regina would gladly watch.

She'd been lying if she hadn't felt something before. When his hand touched her for just that second, it sent shocks of a thousand bolts of lightning. Zooming up her arm and through her chest, sizzling out somewhere deep below that hadn't been awakened in years.

She has mixed feelings on this Robin of Locksley. She'd seen his kill, the arrow protruding still out of the Huntsman's neck, a very clean shot for how far away he was. That was what had her agreeing to this, his skills to kill. From a tree he could just shoot straight into Snow White's neck and Regina would have her heart and her revenge.

Yet, it seemed to have his skills, she needed him, something she wasn't the greatest fan of. He irritated her. Whether he did that just for her or if it was part of his personality, she didn't know or care. All she cared about was her son and her revenge and if she had to shut his pretty little mouth up to do so, she would.

Pretty, huh. She supposes he is quite pretty. When he isn't talking.

Dawn brings morning, and with morning, brings tomorrow. Something Regina hadn't wanted to happen.

She fell asleep eventually. Not for long, three hours or so and wakes with a brewing headache that she can only imagine will intensify throughout the day. Just wonderful.

"Can I come to Court today?"

Breakfast had been small, only three in attendance; Regina, Henry, and her father. Others had tried to join them; a few black knights, even Regina's maid Eloise had tried to join them. There was one person who was of somewhat importance who'd insisted they'd discussed the betrothal of Henry and Violet. Regina had ushered them all way, though, promising them she'd speak to them later. (Ridiculous, a Queen doesn't _promise_ , she demands) But it had got them all to go away.

"Court is tedious, Henry." Regina sighs, the headache worsening by the second. "It's not something you want to sit through."

The boy pouts, his spoon swirling around his porridge, his head leaning into his hand.

"Perhaps, Your Majesty," her father speaks up, glancing from his grandson to his daughter. "Henry could benefit from you taking him today. He is to be king, after all, and a king must learn what it is to rule a kingdom."

Regina throws her spoon down, leaning back against her chair in annoyance. She didn't realise that as Queen her word meant absolutely nothing.

"And he will," she says. "When he's older." She stands then, having no appetite anymore. "Until then, he'll attend his lessons like any normal boy his age."

"I'm the _King_ ," Henry pipes up, sounding more like a spoiled little boy than a king. "I _command_ it you let me go to court."

A silence forms in the room. The only sound heard is the seething of Regina's anger as Father bows his head and even Henry has the brains to look away in shame.

Regina sits back down on her chair, shuffling towards Henry as her father watches from the other send, weak and silent as he's ever been.

She leans forward so she's somewhat near Henry and the boy looks at her from the corner of his eye, top lip quivering in fear. Perhaps that should be enough to stop her from scolding him but he may be a king to others, but to her, he's her child.

"You are a ten year old boy," she says, keeping her voice low. It's not threatening, but it isn't soft either. "I am your mother. You don't command me to do anything, understood?"

The boy nods, glancing back down to his now cold porridge as Regina sits back up.

"He's a child." comes Father's voice and both she and Henry look towards him. Regina can see the fear in his eyes, the fear he hides behind a brave face. _He'd never be so blunt with Mother._

Regina stands back up, smoothing out her skirts before saying, "I was a child. And I learned."

She leaves the room then; breakfast left cold and forgotten. She meets Claude half way to the audience chamber and he accompanies Regina the rest of the way. Together they walk in silence. She'll need to do something to stop Henry sprouting out that he's the king. While the whole kingdom knows so they aren't quick to say it aloud however, if they heard it from Henry, they'll be comments coming from all over the place, and Regina needs to remind people that she deserves to be their Queen, at least until Henry is of age.

There was another reason Regina didn't want Henry accompanying her to Court; an important matter awaited her at the end of these tedious complaints, the only thing that was getting her through this ordeal. A man had whereabouts on Snow White. Had Henry accompanied her, she'd have to put that off for another day. Of course, there was no telling that Henry would last through it. Court was wearisome, exhausting, migraine inducing (though Regina was already on her way to getting one of those) But Henry was dutiful- Leo raised him to be like so. No doubt when he's ruling as King, he'll gladly listen to the world's complaints, Regina just hopes that doesn't kill him.

.:.:.:.:.:.

His chambers had been good enough, if a bit dank and small, but what could he expect? It was a bed, a warm place to sleep, that's what he'd asked for right and that's what the Queen had given him.

Well, no, that wasn't strictly true. After the Queen had deserted him in the vault, he'd taken it upon himself to find a place to sleep, he wasn't about to lie down and kip of the floor, there was neither a bed nor it warm down there and he'd like his end of the deal thanks.

She hadn't came for him this morning (albeit she didn't know where he was but he'd been in the main hall by breakfast time) so Robin rendered himself not needed and spent the day exploring the castle. It was his first time in one, after all.

He'd grew up in a small village just outside Sherwood Forest, stared up at the castles high over the tree line wishing he could live there. As he got older, it became less about living in them and more about seeing the contents in there. He wondered if there really was a vault of gold- the things he could do with that.

Robin never made it to breaking into castles and stealing what their residents owned. They were dreams and nothing more.

He finds himself in the garden and he's not alone; a few guards and some servants off duty. What startles him, though, is the laughter sounding from the fountain, a splash of water and a few giggles. Curious, he walks towards it, suddenly interested.

And when he turns the bend, the sight before him really does surprise him. He expected kids, children of the servants and guards that reside in the castle, serving girls that have snuck away from their duties but what meets his eyes instead are ladies. Dressed richly in velvets and satins and over expensive fabric most small folk could only dream of, they dance in the water, with no care in the world to how costly their clothing is.

They continue to laugh and splash each other, seeing who can get a person the most soaked.

He's never thought Regina's castle to get many visitors. Perhaps when the King was still alive, he could imagine it'd be full of people but not so much if the Queen was ruling alone.

"Can we help you, sir?"

Robin blinks, focusing on the girl who's just appeared in front of him. Her purple dress and long brown hair soaked. She was the one standing in the middle of the fountain, Robin realises. Completely oblivious to the game her friends were playing, letting the fountain rain on her.

"Oh, no," Robin stumbles, straightening himself up. "I was just looking around."

"Do you work for the Queen?" another one pipes up, Blonde she is, not as drenched as her friend.

Robin nods, realising and yes, he does now.

"Do you know if she's said yes to the marriage?" The brown haired girl speaks her words rushed and filled with hope.

Robin just stares, however, unaware of what marriage was supposed to be taking place. Then again, it would explain their presence here.

"Marriage?" he asks.

"Violet's marrying the king." the blonde girl giggles, excitement in her eye. The brown haired girl- Violet- only glares at her, though, whispering a warning, "Ola..."

Robin pauses for a second. The King in dead, the Queen is hunting for her step-daughter, and she's organising a marriage between her son and some girl. Well, that's fast acting.

"What?" the Ola girl exclaims. "It's a good thing, Violet, you should be happy."

Violet smiles shyly, bowing her head and looking up towards Robin only with her brown eyes. "Well, yes, I guess that does mean I get to be Queen."

Queen, Robin thinks. He can't imagine that sitting right with Regina. She doesn't seem the type to give up her title too quickly.

"And when are you getting married?" Robin asks, if he's living here now, he might as well get all the information as to what's going on and when.

"Well, he hasn't been decided yet. Father says the Queen's still in mourning so it'll have to wait."

"The Queen's been in mourning for _ages_ ," Ola whines, turning towards the sky and sighing. "It's not that hard to say yes or no."

Robin bites back a laugh. He finds he likes this Ola girl, she doesn't seem one for courtesies.

" _Ola!_ " Violet cries. "The Queen is allowed to mourn for as long as she likes. I mean, she was married to him." But Ola only huffs, probably disagreeing.

One things certain, though, this Violet girl definitely has her head in the clouds. She's probably completely unaware of how the marriage between the king and queen was, choosing instead to live in the fantasised version of the reality. Which is why Robin will never marry.

He leaves the girls to their games and fountain, moving on through the gardens and around half the castle. It's nightfall when he returns to his chambers. While today had been eventful enough, exploring, finding out about this marriage the Queen has planned, he wonders what he's to do tomorrow. Sure, there's the second half of the castle to explore but still, he came here with an intent of being useful, with the intent of killing Snow White, yet he's done neither.

Whatever tomorrow brings, he hopes it's a knock on the door with whereabouts of Snow White otherwise, he's taking his heart and leaving. The Queen and her beauty be damned.


	3. Chapter Three

**Guys, do you know how much a personally love this thing? Like, it's one of those fics I wish I could read and wait for each chapter but instead I'm the one who has to write it. Anyway, not really much can be said about this one just that Violet gets the sex talk...or some part of it anyway, idk. Hope you enjoy :)**

It's three banging's. One after another. Three banging's against his door. Loud and urgent, it should wake him up.

She paces. Waiting while Claude and Berkley stand against the wall. He needs to hurry up. Needs to get his lazy ass out of bed and start doing what she hired him to do.

The news a man- he didn't state his name, only saying that he was a villager- gave Regina had pleased her. Confirmed by her crow, Snow had, indeed, been spotted in a hereby village, apparently helping take down the wolf many of her subjects had came to her complaining about. It took everything for Regina not to laugh in front of everyone- the thought of meek, sweet little Snow killing a wolf ten times the size of her had left her amused for the rest of the day. _She might've been able to defeat a few rookie bandits I set up with help, but never a wolf._ Still, Snow's misadventures wasn't a priority to Regina, what was was making sure Regina got her revenge and Snow White got what she deserved.

Regina knew, if the girl was smart enough, that she wouldn't stay in that village for long so she knew she had to act fast, knew the outlaw had to act fast.

She hammers against the door again, her excitement weaning and irritation taking place. Perhaps she should go down to her vault and squeeze his heart, that would get him moving.

"All right, all right!" a gruff voice calls from inside and honestly, Regina's known old women to move faster than he does. "I'm coming."

The door swings open, revealing the thief in nothing but his breeches and her eyes are immediately drawn to his chest; the flecks of hair, the scar...She wonders how he got it, frowning slightly and tracing it with her eyes (clean it is, just a straight line across the top of his chest) before she remembers she shouldn't be wondering anything.

Her eyes move away, regaining posture and he hasn't seem to have noticed her staring because he's too busy looking shocked that she's there.

"Y- You're Majesty?"

She smiles. Yes, she's here, it's her, standing outside very... _disappointing_ chambers. She's sure she asked someone to give him, at least, a moderate chamber.

"Snow White has been spotted," she says. "I want you to find her before she leaves and bring her back to me."

"You don't want me to kill her there and then?"

Regina rolls her eyes, not impressed and definitely irritated by this point. What was it with men and killing things?

"No, not anymore. I want her alive when I take her heart." _Alive like Daniel. I want to welcome her home, embrace her, then rip out her heart...Just like Mother did to Daniel._

"Well then," the outlaws says, clearly somewhat disturbed. "Let me get dressed then I'll be on my way."

She smiles once more, happy and satisfied. "She's in the North Village," she tells him. "Do hurry. She won't linger for long." And he nods, shutting the door between them.

Regina spends the rest of the morning checking on Henry. They'd reconciled after their... _misunderstanding_ and that had pleased her greatly. She hates it when Henry's upset with her, scared of her. All she does, she does for Henry and she'd hate for that to go to waste.

She finds him in his history lesson, reading out the names of past rulers, a tedious thing, Regina can remember from her own lessons, but a lesson that must be done. A ruler should know their history, it comes in handy later on.

She sits in on the lesson, something Henry's teacher- she's forgotten his name- seems weary about, if the glances are anything to go by. She has her son recite the names for her without the book open. He struggles on two names in the middle of the list but it's no matter, nobody could ever tell the difference between the two anyway and, as far as Regina was concerned, they were long dead nobodies who did nothing for the Forest anyway, not worth anyone's time anymore.

Regina stays with Henry until lunch time and together they make their way to the Great Hall, Henry's insistence and since Regina was in a good mood from the news concerning Snow White, she'd allowed it.

And that was where her mood had turned sour once more. Regina doesn't think a day goes by when someone or something doesn't annoy her and this time it's a bearded man who goes by the man of Sir Morgan.

Regina places her cup of water down wishing it where wine or some other stronger substance but they don't serve wine at lunch, a rule Leo had installed and one that's still stayed in place. _Gods, he's dead and he still has as much a hold on this place as he did alive._

Still, she paints her face with that queenly smile as Sir Morgan approaches the high table, sword-less, (the law to not bear arms in the presence of the Queen's home leaving him lost, it seems, his arms dangling uselessly) his chain mail clinking together as he bows.

"What can I do for you, Sir Morgan?" Her voice is as sweet as the pretend smile she has across her face. _Perhaps it's to kill you, right here and then, in front of your naive little daughter and end your miserable existence,_ Regina knows she'd like that a lot.

"Your Majesty," he says, standing back up. "I thought we could discuss the betrothal."

Regina internally seethes, her eyes being drawn to the table far where Henry and Violet sit, Violet feeding him his lunch. Regina turns away, the sight disgusting her. Henry's ten, soon to be a king, he can feed himself.

"And I thought I said in a few years time." Henry's still a boy as much as they're all training him up to be king, he's still ten, still a child. He deserves to be able to laugh and play and do other ten year old things, he has no need for betrothals yet. _Let him be a child before he becomes a man_ , she thinks.

"The king needs a heir!"

Regina tries not to display the cringe she feels across her face. How often were those words said it her, by her Mother, when she was pestering Regina on the glad of a child, a _true_ child, not a bastard of a stable boy. And by Leo, when he pushed her hair behind her shoulders, stroked her cheek, poked and prodded any part of her body he liked the look of that night, when he forced himself upon her. _The king needs an heir,_ Leo said, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, _And it's your duty to give me one._

Regina forces herself back to the present, back to this tiring conversations. She killed him and yet he still has much a hold on her thoughts and life as he does this castle. The bastard.

"And he will have one," the queen says, interrupting whatever this fool was saying. " _When_ he is older."

Still, the man is unrelenting. "He's ten. A King. That's old enough. My daughter is already harbouring fantasies of becoming Queen, she says so herself."

Of course she does, every girl does regardless of birth status. She tells him as much.

"All the girls do, it's a normal thing." She didn't. Regina dreamt of a life away from the castle, a life riding horses and kissing Daniel. Being Queen- any queen- was never a part of those dreams. Still, for the act...

"And what happens," Sir Morgan asks her. "When the King is older and a better offer has came for my Violet?"

Oh Regina could laugh, really laugh, the man is as stupid as he looks.

"Sir," Regina says, voice patronising and slow. "My son is the _King_ of the Forest. The whole Forest. There is no better offer Violet could received."

At least he has the decency to turn red so Regina gives him the decency not to carry his mistake on.

"So, our children will be betrothed at an appropriate age. For now, let them be just that, _Children_." She says the words slowly, perhaps they'll go in more, he does know what a child is, doesn't he?

Morgan doesn't look happy, but he sighs, "Very well, my queen." Before bowing and excusing himself.

Regina leans back in her chair, taking her water and bringing it to her lips, pretending it's wine. Had she been a man, he wouldn't have pressed her so. The first sentence and he'd be on his way. _They underestimate me. Even if all my power and my magic, they still don't think I'm good enough to be Queen, to rule, to make decisions that benefit my own child._

She places the glass down, the pretending not working, it still tastes as boring and tasteless as water does.

As her gaze wanders back to her son and his little friend (who's no longer feeding him, thank the gods) she thinks to have a word with Violet, the girl is probably the reasons for her father's insistence they marry sooner rather than later. _The girl wants to be Queen_ , there was no doubt about that. Regina will soon be telling her tales that will make her think again.

The Queen watches the hall slowly emptying out hoping to any god above that Robin is doing much better at finding Snow White than she is at inserting control.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Well, his wish was answered it seems.

It wasn't in the way he wanted it to be granted; being unceremonously woken up by banging on doors wasn't he favourite thing in the world, especially when he was in the middle of a very bittersweet dream.

His son. He'd never given his son away.

It didn't hurt as much as it usually need when I he woke up and Robin put that down to his lack of heart. The Queen was right, having a heart does make you question things. Yet he still dreamt about not giving his son over to his friends.

It was nice. Until it was interrupted.

But he couldn't think of that now. Besides, if he'd kept his son, what sort of life would the child have? No, it was better off this way. his sonwas better off this way. Right now, he had to think about Snow White and the Queen's revenge. Lost son's weren't a part of that.

When he gets to the villages, he's surprised by its ghost town. His village was always busy, people going about their day with their different jobs to keep the village running. This one, though, is completely deserted. People locked up inside houses. Are they afraid? Robin wonders. And if so, of what? Snow White? The Queen? The wolf?

The villagers had done well the patch the area up with the materials they had but it was clear they needed more; the well was still half crumbling rendering it useless so gods know where their getting their water supply from? Maybe the next village over. Still, Robin can imagine it's been the biggest complaint the Queen's had and she's yet to have done anything about it.

He makes his way across the ground. Regina had told him her informer had said the princess was spotted leaving the second house on the right so Robin heads that way. He doesn't really know what to say. Usually he's breaking into houses, not knocking politely on their doors and asking questions. Which makes him wonder what he's supposed to ask? _Hi, has Snow White been in your house?_ doesn't seem like it'll give him answers. They'll lie and say no and then what is Robin supposed to do? He knows he can't return back to the castle with nothing but it's not like the Queen gave him any guards to help him out.

She wants him to build a house and yet doesn't give him the tools to do so. Great.

So he lingers on the doorstep, unsure what he's supposed to do. He also knows he has to act quickly, before people start assuming, yet what...?

 _Knocking on the door, that's a start._

Yes, it is. Yet as he goes to do so, the blinds in a nearby window flick open, a faded green eye staring out, and looking around before it comes to land on Robin who just stands there, like a deer caught in a trap, hand raised to knock, completely unsure what to do.

The blind flips closed, however, and Robin lets his arms fall. Waiting. Hoping whoever was in the window opens the door.

And they do. Thank the gods.

Yet Robin frowns. Standing before him in an old woman, short and grey, yet those green eyes full of defence.

"What do you want?"

Robin's taking aback. Stumbling, unsure what to say. Sounding like an incoherent idiot. Gods, the Queen's going to hate him, more so than she already does.

"I- I...was wondering if...if you'd seen Snow White."

There's a look that crosses her eyes, a split second, before the defensiveness is back in them.

"The Queen sent you, didn't she?"

"Yes. She wants-"

"Information," the old woman cuts in. "Well you can tell her this from me, the girl's done nothing wrong, hurt nobody. You tell her that if it's anyone she's looking for blame for the king's death, she should look at herself." With that the woman slams the door, leaving Robin stunned.

He's never been on more edge his entire life. Standing there, in the Kin's- _Queen's_ \- solar, waiting, as she writes on some papers or some other. Just. Waiting.

He'd told her. Told her what the old woman had said and she'd paused, murmuring something that sounded like _having them all killed_ before she presumed writing, quill scratching, and Robin waiting.

When she finishes it, she seals it up, pushing back her chair and walking towards the door, ordering one of the guards standing in front of it to send it off. He gives a weary look, flicking from Regina to Robin and the Queen doesn't miss his hesitance, telling him _We'll be fine_ before the black knight is nodding and leaving them alone.

She shuts the door herself, turning and there's a thought where Robin wonders if this is the moment he dies. A shame really, he'd hoped to go out in better, more exciting ways.

"So you didn't get anything?" She sounds annoyed, understandable, yet it also sounds like she's accusing him, that it's his fault that the woman slammed a door in his face before he could get a proper word in.

" _She_ didn't give me anything." he corrects, fisting his hands into his pocket.

The Queen scoffs and that makes Robin even more annoyed.

"And you didn't think to use those outlaw skills you claim to have and get her to talk."

Robin shakes his head, looking away but not out of shame or regret, but out of sheer disbelief. He may be dark, may have a dark heart, but it's clear that hers is much, much darker.

"Yes, because that's always the answer, isn't it?" It's sarcastic and may have cost him his head but he doesn't care. He tried, okay, tried and failed. It happens, and we move on.

"That woman was harbouring a killer and to think that she was accusing _me_..." she shakes her head, not wanting to believe.

Maybe she believes it. Maybe she's lied to herself that much that she doesn't know the truth anymore. That she's kidded herself that Snow White really did kill her father, that Snow White is the one needing to be punished, and not her.

"Accusing a queen; that alone is punishable by death."

"Yeah," he says, unable to stop himself. "Because that's all you care about, isn't it? Snow White's death. This woman's death. The king's death. Death, death, death. What about life? Does that mean anything to you?"

Her fist clench, eyes hard as she near enough screams. "Snow White doesn't deserve life! Not after what she did to me."

"And what was that, Your Majesty?" he says, his own fists clenching, his own eyes hard. "Because we both know she didn't kill the king."

It's clear now. Clear on who did it. She did. Perhaps not with her bare hands, that seems too dirty, but somehow.

She looks shocked. Shocked at his accusation ( _It's not an accusation if it's the truth_ ) her mouth opening to say something before promptly closing.

The air around them relaxes. That tension easing.

"Everyone wise enough knows how much you hated him," he says and it's true. "They all saw it. You're only kidding yourself."

He wants to leave but chooses to stay. Wants to know what she has to say to that. But it's nothing. Gaze hard once more, she leaves him with a final, "You're here to kill Snow White, that is all. And if you can't do that then you can leave and I'll do it myself."

She turns to leave then when an unbidden thought is spoken allowed.

"If you could do that, Your Majesty, you wouldn't have agreed to my service."

She stops, hand on the door knob. She doesn't turn around as he expects. She just sighs and walks out of the room.

Robin stands there, feeling a little bit empty. Tired and fed up. There's no question of who won the argument. Truth is, nobody won.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 _If you could do that, you wouldn't have agreed to my service._

It's all she'd thought about since she'd left her solar. Twirling Daniel's ring on her finger, staring off into the distance. No, there were reasons she hadn't found Snow White yet; her people were useless, unable to open their eyes and see her. Even the thief was useless, unable to assert some authority.

She should get rid of him. He was bringing her down. Making her think, making her feel things. She should have him killed along with Snow White. Killed for just existing.

 _Death, death, death._

Yes, death was pleasing. Their death. Her death...She smiles, still staring into that corner. Yes, they'd like that, seeing her die, wouldn't they? All of them. It doesn't matter, they're all worthless anyway. They all deserve to die. All dead and gone; she and Henry the last two people on earth.

There's a knock on her chamber door, taking Regina out of her thoughts as she startles slightly, then smiles. Violet...

She gets up from her chair, walking over to the door and swinging it open.

"Violet!" Regina greets, feigning enthusiasm as she reaches forward to hug the little girl.

"You wanted you see me, Your Majesty?" she sounds scared, uncertain and perhaps she should be. Regina takes her hand, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind them. She guides the girl to the chaise in front of her bed.

"Yes, I did." Regina says as she sits down at the other end, reaching to grab Violet's hand once more.

"Is it about the marriage?" The fear is gone, replaced by hopefulness and excitement. "Have you decided?"

Regina tries not to let her displeasure show. She'd told Violet's father the first time that she was mourning and that offers of marriage and betrothals were for another time. Sir Morgan told his daughter that when the girl asked and now it seems both of them have decided that the Queen has been mourning for too long now and must have an answer.

"I'm still thinking about it," Regina answers and she sees the disappointment in the girls eyes. "Henry is only a little boy and you're not much older yourself. Are you sure you don't want to be a child a little bit longer?" She did, Regina remembers. How much she wanted to hold on to her childhood, to ride horses and play with her dolls. But Mother had wanted her older, more mature, more like an adult.

"Of course I do," the girl answers but Regina doesn't believe it. "It's just...I want to marry Henry. He's so sweet and nice and just...unlike anyone I've ever met." Regina smiles, nodding and understanding...on the outside. On the inside however, she's screaming, twisting in distaste. _You just want to be queen, you scheming, little bitch. Henry is just a means to get it._ Yet she had to agree with what the girl said about Henry. He is different and while part of her is rejoicing in that, there's another part fearing. The Realm never liked differences, those that didn't stick to the status quo and Henry was no ordinary boy or king, he had a belief; a belief that things could be better and could improve. She hoped the world, and its people, didn't use that against him.

Regina is still all smiles as she says, "But you understand the duties that come with being a queen? There's more to the position than wearing a crown and smiling all day."

It's being forced into a bed, your favourite dresses being ripped because you refused point blank to take them off yourself. It's being told you must provide an heir. It's the whole world depending on you then ignoring you when you go out into that world. It's feeling like nothing, while trying to be everything.

Regina knows Henry won't treat his Queen the way Leopold treated her. Knows he won't push her to the sidelines to dance with his daughter and only notice her when it suits him but Regina knows that won't make the burdening of being Queen, of being an attachment to the King, any less harder.

"I- I know..." the girl says quietly, turning a slight pinkish colour. "I know what I have to do. How I have to give him children and do all... _that_."

It's cruel to relish in the girl's discomfort, having been so there herself and having to sit through those conversations of monthly blood and babies, childbirth and another life depending on your needs yet Regina can't help it.

"And you don't want to do _that_?" she asks, as if she's just asking Violet what she wants to eat.

Violet looks around, pulling her hand away from Regina's to tangle in her own. She looks down, offering a muttered, "Not exactly." But Regina reaches her own hand under the girl's chin, pushing up her head so they're back to looking at each other.

"It's not as bad as they all say it is. It can actually be quite...pleasurable." Not that Regina had much experience in the matter. Those times with Leopold never came close to the word but there were other times; Those few times with Daniel and that one trip to her father's kingdom in her first year of marriage. That had been the best, that had been the time she felt most loved, most wanted. She thought that had been the case with Daniel, wanted it to be so but after that night, lying there, reclaiming that happiness with a near stranger, she knew it wasn't true anymore.

"Really?" the girl asks, eyes wide and Regina wants to know who's been telling the girl these lies.

"Yes," Regina says and she's supposed to be telling the girl the worse parts, right? "But only if you have the right bed partner and from what I hear, teenage boys aren't the best."

"We wouldn't marry yet!" the girl exclaims, hurried. "Just be in betrothed. That's all I want."

 _Is it? You were saying how you wanted Henry not five minutes ago._ Still, Regina thumbs her thumb across Violet's chin before pulling away.

"Yes but once your betrothed, your father will push for you to be married sooner or later and before you know it, you're fifteen with a baby one the way."

The girl's eyes widen once more. "But that's...that's so young."

 _Yes, it is_. Her smile stays the same but inside it changes to a smirk. She's won.

"It is," Regina agrees, dropping her smile. "Now can you imagine being fifteen years old and having to care for a child?"

Violet shakes her head. "Is that really what would happen?"

Regina nods. "Yes."

The girl shifts. "Maybe...maybe it's best if we wait then. When Henry's older."

Regina smiles once more. "Yes," she says again, agreeing. She stands up, reaching over to help Violet and guide her to the door. "And do tell your father. He won't listen to me, but he might you."

Violet nods, unhooking her arm from Regina's and opening the door. "I'll also tell him he should listen to you. You are Queen after all."

 _Yes, I am. And you're still a silly little girl_.

Instead, Regina says, "Thank you. Hopefully he will."

With one last goodbye, Regina shuts the door, leaning against it. Well, her mood has definitely improved from before. The only thing she can think could dampen it is seeing the outlaw again.

She saunters over to her vanity, picking up the jug and pouring herself a glass of wine, feeling pleased with herself. From behind her, there's a swirl of magic and Regina smirks, placing the jug back onto the table.

"You've been awfully quiet."

"I hadn't wanted to anger My Majesty with my lack of news."

Regina turns, still holding the glass of wine and smiles to the face of her mirror.

"And you have news?"

"I do." the mirror says and Regina places her glass down, feeling happier by the minute as she parades towards her mirror.

"What?" she asks.

"Snow White has been found. She helped kill a man and a pack of wolves and is, now apparently, hiding out her days as a bandit."

The mirror's head disappears, revealing Snow White, no longer wearing the innocent white dress she'd ran away in. Instead, she dons a make-shift fur coat thing, tucked away in some part of the woods.

Regina smirks, _Perfect..._


	4. Chapter Four

**Due to its length, I've only done the povs once and also, it felt like a good place to end.**

 **Obviously the prophecy isn't a canon thing yet I've always felt that there should be one. It's inspired by Cersei's prophecy from Game of Thrones since I was reading the book when I started planning this and I always wanted to include something similar so here we are.**

 **This is where the episodes and flashbacks will come into play so the whole Rumple/Regina interaction has came from 2.22. I'm trying to change it up a bit so you're not just reading the script but the premise will be there.**

 **On an entirely different note, for all those reading Secrets of War, I've decided to go on a little break with it and just work on some other multi-chapters and some prompts since we're at a stage now were I have to think things through but I won't do a** _ **Forbidden**_ **on it and get to chapter ten and just abandon it, I will go back to it.**

 **Now all that's said, I hope ya'll enjoy this and please tell me what you think, nothing makes me happier than reading your reviews :)**

"You're going to do what now?"

It was late. Very late. These people weren't probably sleeping. Why couldn't she have decided to do this earlier, in daylight? Robin shakes his head, unbelievable.

"Snow White has been found to be hiding in a cottage in that village," the Queen says, doing up her buttons on her coat and watching Robin through the reflection of the mirror. "The brat isn't as clever as she thinks she is."

"And you didn't think to do this earlier? When it was still light outside?"

She'd called him into her chamber about an hour ago, a cheerful and smug look across her face as she offered him some wine and told him to sit. Robin had taken the glass (not one to refuse alcohol after all) but eyed her and the liquid suspiciously. He'd been hesitant to drink it at first, unsure what was in it but with a roll of her eyes and a firm, _It's not poisoned_ , he'd brought it to his lips, savouring the taste and allowing him to fill up with warmth.

He'd been a bit unsure as to why he was here. They're argument hadn't gone down well after all yet she seemed to have cheered up since then, even humming a little tune to herself. They'd sat in silence (well, apart from the tune) until Robin had finally asked what he was doing here and why she was so happy.

"Do I have to explain everything?" Her happiness wavering now. "The bitch will be asleep, making it easier for us to take her without her fighting back much."

Huh, the sneak upon method. "That's a bit unfair don't you think?"

She gives him a look. "Yes, says the one who shot a man, unarmed because they stole their deer."

"Okay, he wasn't unarmed," Robin says, offended. "He had a bow and that was deer, I saw it first."

"Shut up!" She turns from the mirror to face him. "You're like a child. If Snow White is still in the cottage, we take her, we don't wake anyone up." She turns back to the mirror then, smoothing her clothes out. "Let's just hope she's there." she mutters, more to herself but loud enough for Robin to hear it.

"I'm sure she'll be there tomorrow. Can't we just-" He tries to speak but his voice is gone. He brings a hand to his throat, shocked, his voice box is still there but no sound is coming out. The bitch took his voice!

"Finally, we can have some quiet for once." She moves away from the mirror, walking towards him. "You're coming with me," He tries to shout _No_ but all he can do is make the 'O' shape. "Yes!" she says firmly and Robin stops trying to get sound out, closing his mouth completely and trying to use facial expressions to protest. "You're coming with me so you can see how to really get people to talk."

There's a click and Robin feels his voice come back and sighs happily. "Much better," he grins.

Regina only rollers her eyes with a threatening, _I'll take it again if you don't shut up_.

He hangs back as the black knights boot the door down and the Queen dismounts. It doesn't look like anyone's home, Robin observes, and his theory is proven when Regina exits the same, a sour look across her face and looking ready to have a tantrum. That doesn't matter, however. Instead she turns to the nearest guard and says,

"Wake them up. They must know where she went."

The knight nods, signalling the others around him to follow and they bang against the doors, even knocking some down. Robin's eyes catch Regina's and he shakes his head. It isn't fair, he thinks. Most of these people are probably unaware Snow White was even here, with an exception of the old woman and she clearly didn't look like she wanted to talk about it. The Queen just glowers at him, turning away and heading to the centre of the village.

Robin trots forward, he may not agree with this but he'd be lying if he didn't say he was curious. Perhaps someone might speak up, seeing the queen and how many knights surround her, they might give into fear.

The peasants wander out of their homes like zombies, dressed for bed, some clutching the hands of their small children and even carrying babies. Robin's stomach twists, they shouldn't have woken the children.

"Snow White has betrayed you," she begins and Robin finds himself smirking from the sidelines, out of sight. "She poisoned her own father and is now running around, terrorising villages as an unlawful bandit."

The villagers stay quiet, only the shuffling of feet can be heard and perhaps the stray cry of a baby. Robin shivers, a cold passing them. It's freezing, what are they doing?

"But I know she's been here." This strikes noise, the people murmuring together. Robin catches sight of the old woman, standing in the middle, eyes cold as she stares at the queen, not joining in on the whispers. "Now, for anyone who steps forward to say where she's gone, _my son_ , King Henry, will pardon them for their misguidance and they can live out their days in another Realm."

The villagers fall silent, nobody stepping forward to say where Snow White has gone and Robin really isn't surprised that nobody has spoken up. This must be the village that supports Snow White's story, he realises. Makes sense why they'd risk their lives to keep her here.

"Really?" Regina says, sounding annoyed and frustrated and slightly bewildered. "Nobody has seen her? You mean to tell me that she lived here and not one of you saw her?"

The villagers are still silent and the queen takes their silence as their answer.

"Well then, if Snow White life means that much to you, perhaps you'd be willing to sacrifice your own." Robin watches, his eyes widening as his heart beats a little faster.

Regina turns to the knights around her. "Kill them all, no mercy." It's loud enough for one of the villagers to scream about King Henry's mercy in which the others around then begin screaming the same. Children begin to cry and shout, shouting for help and Robin feels his insides start to churn. She was really doing this. Was really about to slaughter an entire village but not knowing that Snow White was here, for not knowing where she had gone.

He grips the reigns of his horse and wonders if his heart was in chest, would he hatred he feels for this woman be stronger than it already is? The likely answer is yes.

The strides towards him, a smirk across her face as she nears her horse.

"What are you doing?" he whispers through grit teeth.

"Teaching them a lesson."

"By killing them all?! What for?"

"My revenge."

Robin resists the urge to run her over with his horse. There's too many guards, too many people who'll fight him for killing their Queen. He's weapon-less, they'll never stand a chance. Instead he sits, gripping the reigns tighter and seethes in his anger and mortification at what this woman has just condoned.

"You're son's reign will be built upon the blood you've spilled."

She pales at that, looking shocked as she stares at him while the screams before them carry on.

" _What did you say_?"

"You've ruined Henry's reign." It's a final word, he speaks no more.

When he gave away his son, he did it for his child's own good, a selfless act made by a selfish person. The only act of good he has to his name. He, for some reason, though the queen was the same. That her child was above everything, even this absurd revenge, but it seems that's not the case. She is just selfish. A selfish evil bitch. The _Evil_ Queen.

"All I do I do for Henry."

Robin can only laugh.

What is she doing for Henry apart from ruining his reign?

Robin doesn't ask, he says silent, allowing her to think that, letting her think that.

They say in the village until morning. Through the night, they listen to the screams of the dying and with each scream, more hatred grows between him and the queen. She's silent, looking far away. Robin doesn't care. He hopes she's regretting her sins.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Henry's reign will be built upon the blood you've spilled...

 _She's not scared. All the creatures that live in the Forest at night are just stories, they're not real. They're just stories, they're just stories, they're just stories..._

 _Yet Regina still clutches onto Anya's hand. Her heart thumps as they make their way through the woods, eyes scanning around in the darkness, unable to see anything but her own two feet and her friend's silhouette in front of her._

 _It's ridiculous, completely irrational that she should feel scared. The Forest is_ her _home, she's still here for ten years now and she's lasted this long. There is nothing to be afraid of._

 _"I think we're here," Anya whispers and Regina bites her lip, wanting to turn back, run back to the castle like Mary did and no- No, she won't run back, she's not scared._

 _"Are you sure she's even real?" Regina whispers back, trying to keep the quiver and the hope that this thing isn't real out of her voice._

 _But Anya's nods, certain. "All the small folk say she is."_

 _"Small folk lie all the time." There was one little village boy who once told Regina about the vampire ghost that lived in the North Woods. One bite and next you'd be a ghost alongside him. Regina had pushed him away, not believing him and the boy just laughed, telling her not to go into the North Woods at night._

 _Now they were in the North Woods. And it was night._

It's just a story...

 _"Well, we have to be certain ourselves," Anya tells her. "Don't you want to know your future?"_

 _Truthfully, the answer was no. Mother once told her that the future couldn't be change, that regardless the journey you take, the destination will always be the same._

 _"But what if we know our futures and we don't like it? Mother said-"_

 _"Who cares what your mother said!" Regina could tell her friend was getting annoyed now, she was restless._

(She was always reckless, too, Regina remembers. Always preferred the thrill over rationality. That's what had gotten her killed in the end; her recklessness)

 _"Besides, all I want to know is when Damien will be mine. And what about you? You heard what your mother said about being the queen one day, don't you want to know if that came true or not?"_

 _The mention of queen makes anxiety swirl around Regina's stomach._ I don't want to be queen _, she thinks_. Why does nobody seem to understand that?

 _"Well, yes but-"_

 _"Then come on!" The girl grabs Regina's hand, pushing away the bushes and yanking Regina through. Her skirt catches on a sharp twig, tugging but Regina doesn't realise, not before she hears the ripping noise and looks down to find the hem torn. She looks back up to Anya, a panic in her eyes. Mother's gonna kill her..._

 _Anya only sighs, rolling her eyes. "It's just a night dress, you have plenty more." She tugs Regina forward once more and Regina falls quite, just focuses on the moon lost in the trees and not the dark house that stands in front of them._

 _"She could've done a bit more with the place," Anya says casually as if they were just inspecting a nearby castle. Regina hums, not wanting to look in front of her._

 _She smacks into Anya when the girl suddenly stops and the action makes Regina turn, to catch a look at the house this witch apparently lives in. It's all black, looking like it's been made of the slab of a nearby swamp and peeling. Regina squeeze Anya's hand, holding tightly._

 _"Do we knock?"_

No, we turn around and run away, far away and pretend we were never here. _But Regina knows that's not the answer so she shrugs, not trusting herself to speak least she say those words._

 _Anya turns back around and Regina hears her take in a breath, reaching her hand forward to knock against the door._

 _Then they wait._

 _They wait for what means like a lifetime for Regina before there's a sudden cold wind and it ruffles her robe, making it flap slightly. The air escapes up her night dress, getting trapped and sending a shiver through Regina. She looks around. They're in a clearly, surrounded by the bushes and trees and Regina thinks back to that boys story, the vampire ghost, and she feels another chill run through her._

 _"Anya, I want to go back." Regina whispers, still holding on to her friend's hand._

 _"We'll be fine," the girl says, yet with her other hand, Regina can see she's holding on to her light brown locks, twirling it around in her fingers. She's scared, Regina knows, so what are they doing here?_

 _"Anya-" Regina begins but the door to the black opens, cutting her off and Regina has never wanted to repel so much before, never wanted to flee and never come back. But Anya's hand is gripping hers now as tightly as Regina was holding hers before, stopping her from leaving._

 _"Who is it?" Her voice is sweet but also slimy, each word said slowly but Regina isn't paying much attention to what she's saying, she's distracted by the witch's eyes- or lack of- there's a layer of skin where her eyes should be, sown in place with a dark brown thread- or is that blood?- Regina can't tell._

 _"Um..." Anya's the first to speak, is always the first to speak but it's got none of that confidence, none of that certainty anymore. "I- I'm Anya and th- this is...this is Regina, w- we want our- our, um, future...told."_

 _The witch smiles, open mouthed yet it's empty, no teeth, only gums._

 _"Why don't you come inside?" The witch moves out of the way and Regina feels Anya move, still holding hands, Regina has no choice but to also go._

 _There's a smell that hits her nose- sweet and sugar. There's also the smell of something baking yet the stove in the corner isn't on and there's no sweets or sugar lying anywhere. There's nothing, nothing homely about this place at all, it holds just a broken bed in the corner and a table with a chair._

 _The witch makes her way to the chair, moving as if she can see and there's a thought that enters Regina's mind that maybe she can, maybe she only fakes being blind so she can receive sympathy and help- she wouldn't be the first._

 _"So," the witch begins, once she's seated. "Who would like to go first?"_

 _Regina looks to Anya, placing a hand on her back and moving her forward. Perhaps it's mean but Regina wants to see what happens, what the process is before she decides to leave Anya and make a run for it._

 _"Lovely," the witch says when Anya just nudges forward a tiny bit. "Stand here."_

 _The girl moves forward, hands lacing together as she stands before the witch and Regina moves to the side a little, trying to get a better view._

 _"Hand." the witch commands and Anya looks back towards Regina, fear across her face. "Now, don't be scared," the witch says as if she knows what Anya is thinking._

 _Anya turns back, offering her hand out to the blind witch and Regina gulps, her heart beating faster and faster as she watches the scene unfold._

 _The moment the witch touches Anya she begins to laugh, a hideous cackle that hurts Regina's ears as she grimaces._

 _"What?" Anya says, worry in her tone. "What is it?"_

 _"Oh, silly girl," the witch says, calming down. "You have no future."_

 _"What?" Anya says and even Regina is intrigued by this. Everyone has a future. Everyone._

 _"There's nothing but a blank slate for you."_

(Regina had come to know what this meant later on. As was stated, Anya's recklessness what was what her killed in the end, when they were older and Damien had been married off to some plump little girl named Cleo, it hadn't sat right with Anya so the girl had snuck off to the stables to get what she wanted. Damien had told her to lock the door but the idiot had said that it was more fun, more thrilling worrying about being caught. Well, that's what had happened. Cleo had walked in and in some crazy jealous rage, took a pitch fork and stabbed Anya with it. It had been Daniel who'd found Anya, and Daniel who'd told Regina the news.)

 _Anya snatches her arm away. Worried, scared, and angry at what any of this could mean she screams, "You're lying. You can't tell our future. You're making it up!"_

 _The witch only smirks, saying, "If you believe so, girl." Before turning to Regina and Regina feels her heart stop. "What about you, Princess? Do you believe me?"_

 _Anya looks towards her. "I did it, so you have to. There's nothing to be scared of, it's all lies anyway. It's all just a came." Anya walks away from the witch, heading to where Regina was standing._

 _"Come on, I haven't got all night."_

 _Biting a lip, her hands clutching her robe, Regina makes the slow, torturous steps towards the woman, only stopping when she's stood right in front of her. She takes her hand out of her pocket, offering it to the witch as Anya did and as the woman touches her arm, she feels a little sting go through but fists her hand into her pocket, nails digging into the skin._

 _"Oh, yes, yes..." the witch begins and Regina waits, waits to see if there's anything there, or is it the same as Anya's, just an empty slate._

 _"Darkness will cover you, girl. Turn your once red heart to nothing but black, leaving you miserable and stuck in an endless loop, unable to leave to move on." Regina frowns, her breath deepening, growing heavy. She thinks she'd after have taken the empty slate now, yet as she pulls away the witch grabs her back. She isn't done, Regina realises. Why isn't she done?_

 _"A girl," she continues, her sown sockets looking into Regina's eyes. "A girl...born in snow...She'll take everything, everything you ever held dear: Your love, your happiness, even your freedom. And your son-" Regina's eyes widen. She'll have a child? With who? "He'll wear a golden crown and smile proudly but when he sits, he'll sit upon a throne of bones, drink the blood of those dead, bathe in the ashes of those slaughtered-" A horrible picture enters her mind. A faceless child sitting in a literal throne of bones, drinking their blood and asking for more. When asked for bubbles, he replies with ashes. She's created a monster..._

(The ten year old girl thought she'd raised him wrong, that something had happened, maybe she became like her mother and the boy became to resent her, it turned him evil.)

 _The witch lets out a little laugh, readjusting her grip on Regina's arm. "His reign will be built upon the blood_ you've _spilled."_

 _Regina feels a dread run through her, tears forming as she stares at this witch. She tries to regain her voice, to speak, to ask what any of it means but Anya's snatching her hand away, breaking the contact between the two._

 _"That's enough!" the girl says, her voice firm. She takes Regina's hand, pulling her away. "Don't believe it, Regina," she looks towards the witch as she says once more, "it's all lies anyway."_

 _The witch only cackles once more, murmuring_ Silly girl! _but not stopping the two from leaving._

 _"We'll see if it's all lies, when you're gone and she's lost in her darkness."_

She's never forgotten that day. Can remember every detail now to the smell of the place. She'd tried believing Anya's theory, told herself every time she woke up from some twisted nightmare used by the prophecy that it was just a lie, the Blind Witch was just a woman, who probably wasn't even a witch.

She told herself that every day, until Daniel had found her and broke the news of Anya's death. Her heart had stopped cold and she remembers letting out a cry. Daniel had thought she was crying over Anya and while, yes, she was sad, she and Anya had been friends since they were babies, yet she was crying because Anya's prophecy had come true; she had no future because she was dead.

 _His reign will be built upon the blood you've spilled._

 _He'll sit upon a throne of bones, drink from the blood of those dead, bathe in the ashes of those slaughtered._

 _A girl will take everything you hold dear._

 _You're once red heart will turn to black._

 _Leaving you miserable, in an endless loop._

She couldn't deny it anymore. Couldn't ignore it any more. Her own prophecy was coming true. Just one last piece to fill...

Her eyes flitter over to Henry sword fighting with one of the guards. It's just a coincidence that everything that witch said happened, once her revenge is complete, once Snow White is gone, she'll be happy and Henry will have his reign full of peace.

Yet even Regina couldn't quite kid herself.

"You called?"

She sighs, the child-like voice momentarily going through her before turning away from Henry and the window.

"Yes," she says with a smile. Then it drops. "About an hour ago."

The Imp giggles. "Well, I said you could call but that doesn't mean I'd answer."

She scowls, turning away to look back out of the window over to the Forest. She can't see the villages, they're hidden by the trees, but she can imagine them. Imagine them getting on with their work, harbouring Snow White.

"I don't understand them," she admits, more to herself but loud enough so Rumple can hear. "I offer these peasants everything and they still protect Snow White. Why are they loyal to her, and not to me or Henry?"

Regina turns back around, expecting, wanting an answer.

"Well, Henry's a ten year old boy and you...well, you did just slaughter a whole village. Maybe that's why they call you the _Evil_ Queen?

It had to be done, Regina tells herself, looking away. They needed to know the consequences of their actions.

"I'm not evil," she says. "I'm just maintaining order." She points towards the window, to the villages below where Snow is hiding. " _She's_ the evil one, raiding villages."

Yet that doesn't sway the Imp. "They're her people, dearie. You'll just have to be content with their fear." He pouts as he says, "They'll never love you."

 _They're not her people_ , she thinks. _They're Henry's, but Henry has no right to them yet so they're mine._

She turns away again, walking towards the mirror, straightening her posture and holding her head up. "They will love me," she says, certain, believing. "Once she's gone, they'll see my kindness."

"Yes, through the charred remains of their homes."

 _His reign will be built upon the blood you've spilled._

"In time it will be," she says, catching eye contact with the Imp. "Her death will allow it." She smoothes a hand over her clothes, feeling the sudden urge to catch Snow White there and then, to prove the Imp and everyone else who's ever doubted her, wrong. "I'll fine her. And apparently I have to do it myself."

The thief had proven unable, her guards had proven only to be able to point out the obvious. Gods, she should just get rid of them all, she'd work much faster.

Rumple laughs. "Yes, it that outfit, finding her should be easy."

He's right. She's too noticeable, she stands out too much, she needs to blend in, she needs...her mother's shape shifting spell.

She spins suddenly, startling Rumple who was busy inspecting the things on her vanity.

"Teach me my mother's shape shifting spell," she says suddenly. "Allow me to hide."

He places the hair brush down, giving her that _look_. "It look your mother months to learn that spell," then he glances at her up and down and she suddenly feels like the apprentice all over again, getting judged for not being able to make a fireball ( _How times have changed_ , she thinks) "You...Well, in a week you'll be able to, uh, change your hair maybe?"

Regina sighs, defeated, searching the floor for an answer until one comes to her.

"If I can't do it, you put it on me."

It's a risky thing, trusting the Imp. He could put the spell on her and leave her that way forever. Everything she's worked for would be lost, she'd lose Henry, and that's something she swore she'd never give up. Yet for her revenge, for Daniel, she had to trust this creature.

"Hmm, you won't control it, and you won't have any magic."

Her heart deflates a little at that. She was sort of depending on her magic yet they'll be something else, a sword or an axe or, anything.

"But I can see that that won't be an issue." He moves away from the vanity, standing in front of her. "Once the deed is done, call upon me and I will turn you back to your regal self."

She's about to nod when she realises something. She knows his phrase more than she knows her own, magic always comes with a price with Rumple and he'd yet to tell her what that price was.

"Oh, a boring matter of state. King George's kingdom."

Regina frowns, the hell would he want with King George of all people?

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I want him bankrupt, what's it to you?" he almost shouts and Regina jumps back a little, wishing she'd never bloody asked.

"Okay, okay," she says. "Just do it."

It's a click of his fingers and...nothing. She doesn't feel any different, just like a normal self except...She looks down, finds the red coat and leather pants replaced by layers and layers of dirty old rags.

"I don't feel anything," she says, looking up at the Imp for answers. "Just these ghastly rags."

The Imp giggles, telling her to turn around and when Regina does, she startles at the reflection staring back at her. The Imp's magic had changed her; her hair no longer fell in thick dark locks. Instead, it was replaced tattered, knot-filled, mousy hair. In fact, everything about this new identity was mousy; from the face, to the plumpness, even her height had changed.

"That is what the world will see." Rumple tells her.

Usually, she'd be repulsed that he'd dare make her look like this but this...this was perfect. She smiles, pleased with her appearance.

"Careful, dearie," Rumple warns. "I queen striding amongst peasants might not like what she hears."

Yet Regina is paying attention. She's still a queen, even if she looks as regal as a potato, nothing these people can say will hurt her.

"It won't matter," she tells the Imp. "When I'm done, these people will be singing their praises over her smouldering villainous remains."

 _The prophecy will never come true. She'll have her revenge and the loop will end. And Henry will have a long lasting reign._


	5. Chapter Five

**So as you'll find out there's been a slight change to this. Snow White isn't in it, Snow White doesn't save Regina. Honestly the amount of interactions these two get throughout the flashbacks and Regina never killed her annoys the hell out of me and while there little meet up in the episode did have relevance, I don't think I could really explain why Regina ran away when she had a sword and could've killed Snow right there and hey, plot! so that's been taken out and replaced. So yeah, I hope you enjoy :)**

His laughter booms through the entrance hall, a scowl appearing across the face of a woman he barely recognises at the Queen- the lengths this woman will go to.

"What?" she asks and the scowl really doesn't suit the girl's face, it looks weird and contorted.

"It's just," he shrugs, biting back a smile. "Different."

She rolls her eyes. "That's the point, idiot."

"And this is all for Snow White?" It seemed a bit far to go, to change your appearance, especially when he's here to kill Snow White for her, that was their terms after all right? "I thought I was doing that. Killing Snow White for you."

The Queen huffs, "So I thought, too, but if you won't even certain your authority to a common person, how are you expected and trusted to _kill_ someone? You're as useless as the rest of them. In fact, why are you even still here?"

Here as in this hall, standing in front of the doors and technically blocking her way, or here as in living in her castle because, until a few seconds ago, he thought he was here to kill Snow White and if not, then Robin guesses it's back to the woods for him.

But he doesn't want to go back to the woods. Believe it or not, he's actually enjoying it here. The warmth, the bed, the endless food. He'd rather stay here, if he had to be honest.

"I'm still here to stop you from doing something stupid."

She frowns, sounding offended when she asks, "And what am I doing that's so stupid according to you?"

She doesn't even know, of course she doesn't. She barely goes outside unless it's to slaughter villages, after all, and there nobody would dare speak a word against her. But when she's not here...

"Going out there," he says, pointing behind him. "They'll eat you alive. You'll hear what they say-"

"Do you think I care about what a few peasants say about me?"

 _Yes, you do_ , Robin thinks. _You want them to love you and you can't if Snow White is still around._ It wasn't all a lie that Snow White was the one who spread the rumour that the Queen was evil, it had been what had divided the kingdom after all. Still, it was the Snow supporters that had put _Evil_ to her name and began listing the things the Queen had already done, all apparently in her son's name. No, outside was brutal and she was best staying out of it.

"Why don't you go out there and see for yourself." He half hopes she doesn't. Hopes she'll take off this silly...appearance and go back to her normal self and rule the kingdom. On his journeys around the gardens, he'd ventured towards the gate, saw the hoards of people outside, trying to push past the guards, begging to speak with the queen and being told it would have to be for another day.

"Fine. If you move out of the way."

He knows there's no stopping her so with a sigh, Robin moves to the side, unblocking the entrance. She's about to leave when he speaks again and he's unsure what makes him ask but he knows he can't leave her out there alone.

"At least let me come with you."

She turns, hand on the bolts and looks at him puzzled.

" _What?_ "

"Let me come, too. I'll stick to the sidelines and will only intervene when I see something I don't like."

He can see the amusement across her face, the mocking smile as she asks, "Have you named yourself my person guard?"

He shrugs, unbothered by her words. "I think I'd do a much better job than your actual personal guards, that's for sure."

The smiles are all dropped and that usual, irritated look is across her face again.

"You think highly of yourself," she says yet he knows his answer when next she's saying, "But at least get yourself a sword before we leave."

Robin frowns at that. "I don't need a sword, I have my bow and arrows."

The unknown girl's eyebrows shoot up, "Pointy sticks?"

"Pointy sticks to some. A weapon in the right hands."

"And yours are the right hands?"

"You saw my kill."

He watches her consider his weapon of choice for a moment before letting out a sigh and a, _Come on then_ and he's following her out of the door.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The thief does as he said he would. The moment they reach the town, they go off in their own ways but she knows he doesn't wander too far, staying far away as not to cause suspicion but close enough to be able to jump into any unwanted trouble Regina might find herself in.

She occupies herself well enough, however, nosing around the stalls to see what the peasants try selling; all worthless stuff in Regina's eyes and she has to be careful not to push her nose up too much, after all, she is looking just as down-trodden as the rest of them, it'll raise eyes if she glares away too much.

Regina finds herself forgetful of her disguise, there's no difference still in how she feels and the only thing that reminds her is when she catches sight of the rags she's wearing and perhaps the tatty ends of hair.

There was a time, though, when a carriage she'd been in had passed near here. Regina can't remember where they were headed, only knows that it was a few days after Anya's death and Mother (most likely tired of her 'grieving') had decided that time spent in another kingdom would be best. In the carriage, they'd passed this town and Regina had watched through the gaps of the trees as people scurried around buying all the things they needed, children watching puppet shows, wanting so desperately to be out of the carriage and there.

Even now, that traitorous little part of her, the girl with the braids, taking joy out of being here, being in this environment, even being in these clothes.

(One day, the Queen will squash that little girl. Will squish on those peasant child-like thoughts, will squeeze the girl until she can no longer say _I don't want power_ because, dear, power is everything)

Her attention is taken away from the stalls and to the people who run towards a stage. The voice of a man shouting, _Try your luck!_ catches her ears and without another thought, Regina follows the crowd, pushing her way through to the front.

Her eyes glance from the man- a skinny thing he is but not exactly old, to the make-shift statue behind him. It takes her a second yet her heart drops when she realises what the statue is, or who it is; it's her.

"Anyone want a try?" the man shouts and someone does move forward yet Regina can't help herself, these people are supposed to _love_ her, not make hideous effigies of her.

"That's your queen!" she shouts and it takes her a moment to remember to speak in third person, least she alert the population that she is the queen (oh but what I joy that would be. To see their measly little faces shrink a way as they beg her not to kill them)

The man only looks at her, tauntingly, and leaning close to Regina. It takes all of Regina's effort not to grimace at the smell of his breath.

"The _Evil_ Queen," he whispers only to her before jumping back up and asking, "Who wants to see if they can fire an arrow into her heart?"

There's a few shouts of _Yeah_! around her but Regina can only look at them in disgust. This isn't supposed to be happening. They aren't supposed to be pretending to kill her. This is treason! She should have them all killed!

And yet she can't do anything. Can't do anything dressed as this. Where is Rumple when you need him? Where is Snow White so Regina can end her life and put an end to this madness while she's at it.

"That's not right!" is all Regina can say and the man leans back down again and she can see the frustration on his face but also the mischief behind his eyes.

"Well, yeah," he says, looking guilty. "It's fixed-" There's a grumble from the crowd but that smile is returning, as is the mischievous glint, and he jumps back up shouting, "Because we all know the queen ain't got a heart!"

Regina can only stand, stunned. These are supposed to be her people, they're supposed to love her. Supposed to love Henry. And yet, this is the reception she receives. Her eyes wander to Robin, hiding at the back of the crowd but he's wearing a _I told you so_ look across his face and she turns away, anger gripping her at him, these people, Snow White, Rumple for making her so defenceless.

 _The moment I get my magic back you won't be laughing. You'll be screaming as each of you set on fire. And I'll watch, laughing myself, as each of you burn._

She catches sight of the flickering flame. She could do it now if she wanted to. Just drop it onto the person closest to her and watch the others scramble away. Then they'll regret their words.

She reaches for the torch, climbing up onto the stage as everyone looks towards her, growing silent and even the jeering man looks a little worried, eyes glancing from her to the flame she holds and good, she now that their attention.

"That's your queen." she says, pointing at the effigy. "You're supposed to love her."

There's a brave soul- it doesn't make him any less of a fool, however- who shouts, "Snow White should be our queen!"

She's taken aback, she shouldn't be, not after their display just then, but she is. Even as a murderer, traitor, bandit; Snow White still has a hold of these people.

 _This is what she wanted. She wanted to take everything, the prophecy said so. It's just part of her little game._ Oh if the bitch appeared now it'll take an army to stop Regina from killing her.

"What about Henry?" Regina tries because, yes, they love Henry, everyone loves Henry.

But there's a laughter from the crowd, a tiny man with his deformed foot, comes hobbling to the front, looking directly at her.

"That boy is nothing more than a pawn," he says, everyone around him agreeing. "Just a puppet controlled by his mother. She'll turn him evil, everything that woman touches turns to evil."

The people around her _Yeah_! once more, agreeing, siding with this man, siding with the tales spoken by the brat but Regina isn't listening anymore, she feels herself going numb, feels herself slowly fading away. These people really think that. These people really think she'd turn her son evil. All she does, she does for Henry, why did nobody see that?

"What's all the noise?"

A relief shoots through Regina at the site of her black guards, at the sight of the once verbal people cowing in fear. The smirk returns, the power returns.

"Finally." Regina sighs, "I've been waiting for you two."

"Is that?" one of them asks and his companion is agreeing.

"Definitely," he says. "Give her credit, it looks just like her. Well done to you, miss."

Regina just stares, looking from her guards to the effigy and back to the guards. "I didn't-"

"Hang on," the first one says, nudging his partner. "Looks like this one was planning on setting fire to it and we know the rules." They repeat the rules together, sounding like utter idiots.

"Murdering likelihoods of the Queen is plotting to murder the Queen herself."

Regina's eyes widen, glancing down to the torch in her hand then back to the guards.

"No, I wasn't-"

But they aren't listening.

"And it looks like this slag was about to do just that."

She waves the torch right next to the guard's face. "I'll have your head for that, Berkley."

The guard besides him, Rivers, she can guess (the two are never apart, one could suspect they were together in other ways) laughs, spouting out a, "She knows your name."

"And you, Rivers."

Berkley extends his arm out, reaching to grab her yet she throws him off, she doesn't need any help getting down, she's perfectly fine on her own.

"Now, now Miss," he says, resisting her fight. "Laws are laws and you must be taken to the Queen."

Had these people gone mad? Don't they know they're talking to the Queen?

She stands back away from them, stilling holding on the torch and proclaims, "I am the Queen!"

There's a silence that passes them and Regina catches sight of the outlaw shaking his head yet doing nothing to help. Then there's a laughter from the guards.

"Well, if you're the Queen," Berkley says, unable to stop smiling. "Then I must have fucked the Queen." They reach and grab her this time, knocking the torch out of her hand and dragging her off the stage, ignoring her cries of, _I am the Queen_.

"The less you fight, the easier it will be." one of them says, yanking her hands behind her back and trying to tie the rope.

The peasants have moved out of the way and where the heck is Robin? He's supposed to be helping, he's-

A arrow flies, hitting Berkley in the neck as Rivers moves to help his partner before getting hit in the same place with another arrow. The smallfolk run, grabbing children and running for shelter. Bewildererd, Regina looks around and sees Robin standing up on the stage, his bow in his hand, lowering it.

"I told you so, Your Majesty."

He jumps down, throwing his bow over his shoulder and forcing turning her around, undoing the rope.

"What do you want me to say? That you were right?" she asks, rubbing her wrists.

"I want to get you back to the castle," he reaches for her wrists, dragging her along and is this all she is now? Just some object to be dragged and ragged and yanked places? "Before you get yourself into more trouble."

"I was doing fine," she says, yanking her arm out of his gasp.

"Clearly."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He's not a hundred percent sure how welcome he is here tonight. She hadn't called him here personally but he'd sat in his room, unable to take his mind off her.

He'd no idea why. She was nothing to him. His capture at best. Just a vile bitch who slaughters villages and kills innocent people. Yet he'd seen that look on her face before, the complete devasation of what these people really thought of it. He guessed he didn't really care about her, the smallfolk could think what they liked of her, it was all true anyway, Robin had seen it first hand after all. Yet what they said about Henry, about him being a pawn and his mother's puppet. The boy was ten, wasn't everyone a puppet at ten? He'd no seen much of the boy since he first arrived yet Robin can't remember ever hearing a bad word against him. He's a victim to his mother's actions as much as the smallfolk are.

Yet that doesn't explain why he's outside the Queen's chambers. Why he hadn't gone to the King's (albeit he has no clue where) but perhaps, maybe, he'll find them in here together.

Regina had been quiet heading back to the castle. Hard, but quiet, more so when they reached the gate and the guard hadn't let them in. It had taken a lot of bargaining, lots of question asking, lots of remember but they'd finally let them in and Robin could feel her anger seething off her. When they were far away from the gate, she'd whispered that she ought to have him killed and Robin just nodded. Once they made it to the entrance, he'd let her get off to her own devices, heading to his own chamber to sleep.

But he'd been unable to.

So now he finds himself standing outside the Queen's chambers, unsure if he should knock.

He shouldn't, he should just turn away. If he can't sleep, he should grab some food, or wine, wine sounds good. Yet he won't leave, not without knowing she's okay. He saw how hard the smallfolk's words hit her, after all.

So he chances a knock. Three in fact, quick; one, to, three. Her voice is soft when he hears a, _Come in!_ and Robin slowly pushes open the door.

Maybe his presence is a bit inappropriate considering the time and the fact that she's dressed for bed; wearing just a night gown and that hair that had been all tied up this morning is now dangling about in curls. She'd returned back to _her_ now, no longing wearing the unknown girl's face. That's when Robin notices that her own face is bare; no longer is she wearing all that heavy makeup she gets lost in. Instead she looks soft, human even and Robin finds he likes this version of the Queen.

In her lap lies a sleeping Henry and Robin wonders if she told him. Told him what the smallfolk think of him, of her...

"It's you," she says and even though she looks soft there's still that hardness to her voice. Still that commanding tone.

"It's me," he says, fisting his hands into his pocket, lingering by the doors. "I wanted to see if you're okay."

He watches as she shifts Henry off her, lying him gently onto the bedding and brushing a hand through his hair. Maybe she does love him, Robin thinks, staring. Maybe there's some part of her heart that holds a special place for her son. He hopes so, Robin finds himself realising. Hopes there's some part of her heart that can love, even if it's just a fraction, it's something, more than he has for his own son.

She watches over to her vanity, picking up the jug and pouring it, glancing a way at him.

"Want some?" she asks and Robin can't resist a tease.

"You pouring me a drink? Don't you have some wine bearer?"

She goes to place the jug down, clearly not amused. "I'll take that as a no then."

"No," he's cutting in. "No, I'll have one." He shifts away from the door, coming to sit into a spare chair and taking his hand out of his pockets as Regina pours him his own glass of wine and carries it over to him.

They sit in silence, Henry snoring softly behind them as they sip away.

He's halfway through his glass when he speaks and she's almost finished hers.

"So are you okay?"

He can see the way she grips the glass tighter, coming to sit down on the edge of the bed, the first tell-tale sign that she isn't.

"I don't care anymore," she says and yet she's lying, he can see she is. For some reason, he can always see what she's really feeling.

He can't explain it. It's like he knows. Whatever she's feeling, he feels it to, it's strange and he doesn't particularly like it much. Marian once said, when they discussed it, that people often feel things with their souls and that when a person can feel what another person is feeling, then that means they're connected in some way, soul mates even. For this one time, Robin hopes she can lying, he'd hate to be connected to the Queen, even the thought of it has him downing the last dregs of his wine.

"I've embraced that they call me," the Queen says, leaning forward, looking almost proud of herself. "My mother said that fear was better than love. People can use love against you, they can't use fear. The people love Snow White and they've been betrayed by her, they fear me and they've yet to be betrayed by me."

He should keep quiet yet this woman has her dead up in the clouds if she thinks she hasn't betrayed anyone. A certain charred village comes to mind at the thought.

"What about the slaughtered village?" he asks.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Will you stop going on about that! It's done, I was giving out justice."

Robin snorts. Justice, she doesn't know the word. Still, he leaves the subject alone and so does she, thank the gods, but Robin can only imagine it was because of Henry shifting and murmuring.

"Does Henry know what they say about him?"

She gives him an incredulous look. "Of course he does. He doesn't need to."

Robin snorts once more, placing his glass down on the bedside table beside him.

"Of course he does. He'll go into his reign completely blind to his people's hatred of him-"

"People don't hate him!" She stands up, voice raising, and Robin glances a look towards the king sleeping in his mother's bed. "They just don't understand."

Robin shifts, lowering his voice, being mindful of the boy sleeping.

"Be as that may Regina, but he needs to be told one day."

"Don't!" she says, cutting in. " _Don't_ call me that." She resumes her full height. "It's Your Majesty."

It takes Robin a second to figure out what he's said and then he realises. Shit, he'd calling her by her first name. When did that start happening?

"Well, _Your Majesty_ ," He stands up. "Henry will have to be told one day. Preferably before he comes King." He goes to live, having enough of the Queen and her idiocy and arrogance before she's stopping him.

"Since when did you know so much about children. As far as I'm certain, you don't have any yourself, which I guess is a good thing, you'd be a terrible-"

" _Don't!_ " he says, cutting her off, his anger flaring as his self doubt revels. "Don't say I'd be a terrible parent. Don't ever."

He sees that mask slip, the slight flinch, the intake of breath. He wasn't mean. He was gentle, a light verbal chastise as his subconscious tells him what a shit father he'd turned out to be had he decided to keep his son after all. He doesn't need her telling him so, he's got himself for that.

"Very well," she says, quickly taking that monarch role again. "You can leave."

He shakes his head as she turns back to the bed, leading himself out of the room. She's always got to have the last word, the upper hand, hasn't she.


	6. Chapter Six

**So there are some smaller changes in this. Mostly because I couldn't figure out a way for Regina to kill someone without Henry immediately noticing and I never understood why she did that anyway. I don't want each chapter to just be the episodes in chronological order cause I don't think that's fun for anyone even though I do change them around. But if there's anything you want in this, anything you want to see (though bear in mind I do have things planned for in the future) feel free to let me know. I want you guys to be a part of this too. But yeah, I hope you enjoy :)**

There's a thrill that runs through her. This is by far the most dangerous thing she's ever done.

She's running away.

She'll finally be free of Mother, the proposal, lectures on becoming queen. She'll be tucked into a corner of the world, free from everything.

Her hand falls to her stomach, not yet noticeable. She couldn't wait to tell him. She'd planned to do it later, once they stop to rest in some inn. Regina has been picturing it since she suggested they run away and he said yes; They'd be lying there, basking in the freedom and she'll look at him in a certain way and tell him, place a hand where her hand is now and tell him. She couldn't wait.

She can hardly contain her excitement, pulling back the stable doors with more enthusiasm than she's ever had since she was eleven and Father woke her in the night to show Regina her birthday present. It's the same excitement, the same giddiness. In a few minutes she'll be riding out of the estate and away.

Yet she doesn't get that freedom. She doesn't even get to tell Daniel of their children. Her excitement and hope dies when she swings open that door and there is Daniel, lying on the barrels of hey, with Mother standing over him- the dust remains of his squished heart will dotted on her hands.

The floor beneath Regina disappears. She's being dragged down into nothing, a heaviness on her heart as she feels it grow darker and darker, sucking out that love, light, happiness. The Blind Witch's words surrounding her, a prophecy that was slowly coming true, and Mother's _You need to be Queen. You need power. Power is everything._

She wakes with that same heavy heart. The same emptiness she's left all day.

That dream doesn't come too often anymore. Of late it's been of mobs, lead by Snow White and during Henry to her side. Snow White giving Henry the rope- the rope to kill her with.

But the dreams about Daniel only come on a particular day of the year.

The anniversary of his death.

There's a knock on the door and Regina turns away. She wonder if she could feign illness and sleep the day away, but she knows that isn't right. It isn't fair on Daniel, who rots in some makeshift grave, and it isn't fair on Henry, who deserves to visit his father.

Regina had told Henry about Daniel, when he became old enough to understand. Told him about how he died because of a secret, and also told him that secrets are very important and if someone asks you to keep a secret, you must do as they say otherwise bad things can happen to innocent people.

With that in mind, Regina rolls back over, sitting up and calling _Come in!_ to which Eloise enters.

Eloise had been a present of sort. During the celebration of her wedding, Mother had presented Eloise in front of her. She was nothing more than eighteen herself, which is why Mother thought she was the perfect companion and maid for Regina. The butcher's daughter, she was; a shy girl who eat too much food and suffered the consequences of it. Perhaps Mother thought the girl could become another Anya of sorts. Later that night, Mother had said how she believed her childhood friend's death was the reason Regina found comfort in Daniel and that she could treat Eloise as she treated Anya, that Regina should trust Eloise and confide in her.

Regina never did trust the maid. And never once did Regina confide in her. Mother had found her from somewhere, promoted her to a castle instead of some shack, and no doubt made her one of her minions- a little spider on the wall, ready to disappear and spill all Regina had said.

"I'm here to help you dress, Your Majesty." Even at twenty-eight years old she was still as meek and shy as she had been at eighteen. No, if anything, she annoyed Regina now.

"I don't need your help," Regina says, climbing out of bed, fighting back a shiver when her bare feet hit the stone floor. She should really invest in carpet or something. "I can get dressed myself." She wasn't an invalid. She wasn't like all other women who struggled to lace up corsets and make their hair look pretty. She had magic, many forms of magic, and it was useful.

"You can go." Regina says rather sharply, pulling open her closet door. She really didn't want to deal with people today. Nobody but her son.

"Yes, Your Majesty." the girl says before scurrying off and thank the gods, even her breathing was getting on Regina's nerves.

They say the relationship between a Queen and her maid was supposed to be strong, but that was never the case for Regina and Eloise. Eloise had tried but after a while, and many failed attempts at conversation, she'd given up.

She's pinning up a stubborn piece of her when there's another knock on her door only this time, the person behind it doesn't wait for an answer, instead they're pushing it open and through the mirror, Regina watches Henry scurrying across the room.

"Henry, you know you always wait to enter," she tells him calmly.

He doesn't reply, which has Regina flicking her eyes up to his reflection. He sits glumly on her chaise, hands in her lap, rocking his legs.

"Henry?" Regina asks, concerned as to what's got him looking upset.

He's still rocking his feet back and forth, looking around the room, looking everywhere but at Regina and she feels herself frowning, waiting for his answer.

"Violet wants me to go to Church today."

Regina sighs, a quick countdown from ten. So he's not upset. He has a dilemma.

"I see," Regina says, standing from her seat and coming to sit next to Henry. "And have you told Violet you have other things planned for today?" She told them what day it was today, told him where they were going, if he's agreed to go with Violet... _The little bitch already has her claws sunk into him and they're not even married yet._

"I told her I was busy but she said we have to go pray."

 _Of course she did. She just wants time alone with him so she can wrap him around her little finger_.

"And what do you want to do, Henry?"

He shrugs, "You'll get angry," he mumbles, turning away from her.

She knows his answer. Knows what he wants to do. He wants to run off with Violet and play happy couples.

 _Your father died on this day,_ she desperately wants to tell him. _You should be honouring him by visiting him today._ Yet she can't tell him because as far as Henry knows, Leopold is his father. She's never hated a lie so much.

 _Her fingers dance across his cheek. She doesn't think she's taken her eyes off him since he was placed in her arms, she can't. So long as she keeps looking down, it's just her and her baby, nobody else._

 _Henry..._

 _It's a name that just fit. A name she'd been thinking of since she found out she was with child. Regina had thought of Daniel at first but knew her mother would never allow it so she'd opted for Henry- something Mother couldn't deny her._

 _"Perhaps you should put him down," her father suggests. "Rest for a bit." He'd entered the room mere minutes ago, looking worn out and tired. A meeting with Mother and her husband-to-be, the main topic: Regina and Henry._

 _Regina shakes her head at his suggestion. Her arms may ache but she never wants to put Henry down, never._

 _"He can't be your safety blanket forever, Regina."_

 _Regina frowns, glancing towards her father who is sitting in the chair beside the bed._

 _"I'm not using him as a safety blanket," Regina protests. "I just want to hold him." She looks back down, rocking Henry gently._

 _"You just want an excuse," She looks the other way, eyes growing hard for a second. Father's never been this blunt before. "You know as long as you hold Henry, you'll have an excuse when your mother comes in and what to speak with you."_

 _She turns back towards her father, "I don't need an excuse. The midwife told me to stay in bed until she came back."_

 _"And do you really think that's going to stop your mother?"_

 _No, it's not and Regina knows that. Still, she wants to hold Henry because she can, because he's her child and he needs her. It's not about needing excuses or using him as a safety blanket. If Mother wants to talk to her she can talk to her here, while she holds Henry._

 _"What are they talking about?" Regina asks. She knows, knows it's about her and Henry but she wants the details._

 _Father sighs. "You, mostly. And Henry." Regina nods, knowing so much. "How they're going to convince the public that Henry is Leopold's."_

 _Regina freezes. This was never in the bargain. Mother said that if she married Leopold, he'd be able to protect Henry from being named a bastard. It was never suggested that Leopold actually take a claim to Henry._

 _"And how are they planning on doing that?" Regina asks, her heart beating wildly._

 _Father just shrugs, however. "They didn't say."_

 _Regina's gaze falls back on Henry. He's Daniel's son, will always be Daniel's son, yet she knew, knew deep down that Mother would never allow it to be like that._

"Is it okay if I go with Violet?" Henry asks, bringing Regina back to the present. She misses those days when she could hold him. If she didn't like something, she could just carry him out of the room but now he's making his own choices- choices that are prompted by Violet. "Ser Morgan says I should spend more time with her, get to know her before we get married."

God, she should just kill the man. And his daughter, too. Insipid fools.

"You can always go to church later." Regina tells him but Henry doesn't look convinced.

"Violet has lessons later," he says. "Lessons on being Queen."

Her hands clench around the edge of the chaise, sucking in a breath before releasing and unclenching her hand.

"So you've made your choice then," she says. "You're choosing Violet."

Henry looks away, as if ashamed and there's some hopeful part of Regina that thinks he might choice her.

His brow knits together as he stares at the floor. "I suppose I could tell Violet we can go another day." he says looking towards his mother.

Regina lets out another breath, smiling, as her hand strokes across his head, shifting a fallen piece of hair out of his eyes.

"You go on tell her," she tells him and Henry nods, giving her a small smile and hops off the chaise, running towards the door.

She hasn't lost him to the snake yet, it seems.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He smiles as his arrow hits the target.

It's happened thousands of times before yet Robin doesn't think the proud feeling will ever fade.

He loads up another arrow, positioning it and aiming- aiming for the arrow already sticking out of the centre. Never once has he split an arrow. Today could be the day.

Robin pulls back the string and...the arrow hits just under the first one. Well, he thinks, slightly disappointed (perhaps its dulled by his lack of heart) there's always next time.

"The arrow never misses."

Robin looks up at the balcony, finding a man who holds a striking resemblance to the Violet girl watching him.

"Well, everyone says the arrow never misses but surely it should be the archer wielding the arrows that should get the title."

The man chuckles, making his way down the steps.

"Depends what you believe," he picks one of the arrows up, inspecting it from tip to feathers. "Gold pointed," the man says, placing it back down on the barrel. "A peasant like you could never afford such an arrow."

Robin bristles at the insult but lets it slide. "A present from the queen." he says coldly.

"Yes," the man says, eyes scanning the courtyard as he leans against another barrel. "I'd heard about that. The queen's new knight people call you."

Robin laughs, wondering where those people got that notion from. Does he look like he wanders around in armour all day? No, he prefers his much more comfortable clothing- clothing that's done him fine for the past ten years. He doesn't need any armour.

"She likes you, doesn't she- the queen?"

Robin pauses and frowns. He wouldn't go as far to say she liked him. Perhaps tolerated him on a good day- which seemed rare for the queen- despised him on bad days.

"Why?" Robin asks, placing his bow down.

"The marriage between my daughter and her son- she's taking her time with it. And don't give me the mourning shit, we all know she isn't mourning, not anymore. I was hoping you could talk to her, get her to speed it up."

Well, Robin doubts he has that much power if any power at all and when it comes to the queen and asking her to do things, he'd like to keep his head, thanks. Mind, his heart in locked away in a box only she can access so he wouldn't want it squished either. No, if it means potentially sacrificing his life for this man, Robin is not the guy for the job.

"Why are you in such a hurry you get your daughter married?" Robin asks, general curiosity.

The man shifts uncomfortably before regaining his posture.

"My daughter wants to be Queen- the only way to get that is to marry the king. Besides," the man leans forward, lowering his voice. "I hear rumours that there may be a war soon," At the mention of that, Robin frowns. Besides from the vendetta the queen has against Snow White and all the destruction she's caused since the king's death, it seemed quite peaceful. "Now we all know that Her Majesty will win- she's got armies and armies win wars no matter what. Now what's Snow White got? Nothing. Nothing but a claim to the throne."

"Snow White is a girl. The only way she has any real claim to the throne is if Henry was to die." Robin points out, it was common logic, it's how the Enchanted Forest work, boys come before women, regardless their ages.

"Not if the other rumours are true," Really? Is this realm just built on rumours? How many rumours are there? "Many people believe that Henry might not have been King Leopold's son," Robin's eyes widen. Where did this man get this from. This is powerful stuff if proven to be true.

"So if this is true, and you believe it, why are you marrying your daughter to a bastard?"

"Ah, because it won't matter. Even if Henry is found out to be a bastard, my daughter will remain Queen."

Robin frowns, not really understanding, his mind was never for politics anyway.

"And why are you telling me this?"

The man smiles. "There's not many people to talk to around here. Many _good_ people. You seem to be a good person."

Robin doesn't know about that but, well, if the man wants to believe this and so he can.

The man moves away from him, but not before saying, "Perhaps you'd like to join me at the tavern just outside the gate later. We can discuss more rumours if you'd like."

"Why not." says Robin, he'd never turn down a good ale, especially if he wasn't the one paying for it.

"Good lad," the man says, pulling away and clapping Robin on the back.

As he walks away, Robin wonders more about the rumours. Could it be entirely possible that Henry isn't Leopold's?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The carriages were always bumpy things. Always rocking and swaying, wheels getting stuck on rocks or potholes in the ground. The journey from the castle to Firefly Hill, and her family's estate, is a long one; tedious with nothing but endless trees decorating their way. It sets Regina's mood on a low irritated buzz, strengthened by the urge to get to the hill right now. Why didn't she just poof herself there?

Henry, for the most part, has been quiet- her father too, who Regina had allowed to accompany them. He knows where they're going, even knows what day it is and for the past ten years has came to the spot with Regina. Her father and Henry are the only two people she can deal with on days like today.

"Violet was upset when I told her I couldn't go to Church with her."

Regina resists the urge to roll her eyes. Can they please don't talk about _Violet_ today? Just this once?

"Did you tell her that a king has other duties to attend to?" Father asks. Regina keeps quiet, not having the strength to drag herself through yet another conversation involving Violet.

Henry nods, "she just looks towards the ground with a sad look on her face."

"She'll get over it," says Regina, unable to keep quiet on the subject anymore. "No doubt she laughing about something stupid with her friends."

"Really?" asks Henry, sceptically.

"Yes. And you can take that guilty look off your face, too. Do you the king ever felt guilty when he chose Snow over me?"

Henry was never entirely oblivious to Leopold's dismissal of Regina. He experienced some of it himself whenever Leo paid more attention to Snow White over Henry. _It's because Henry was never his. He could fool his people but never himself, the idiot._ It had caused a few disagreement between Regina and the king as Regina pointed out, the people believed Henry was his heir and therefore Leo should treat Henry as his heir but he never listened. Regina's word meant nothing to him.

The carriage falls into silence as each person stares out of their own window as the carriage jostles once more. It's only when they're heading past the pastures that Regina sees something; people in some sort of gathering.

No, she doesn't need this today. Not at all.

"Stop the carriage." At the order, Father and Henry look up, each giving her questioning looks but Regina ignores them, gathering her skirts and opening the door to climb out.

"Good morning, subjects. Enjoying the meadow?

Her announcement startles them, each jumping and turning around. She catches sight of the rice, and the girl in the white dress. A wedding. She's interrupted a wedding on _this_ day.

The pastor, Regina guesses, at least has the courtesy to speak.

"Indeed. It seemed a lovely place for our wedding ceremony."

Regina smiles, pretending to give her own study of the meadows.

"It is lovely," she agrees. " _But_ these are the royal lands, and I don't remember giving you permission to marry here."

The penny drops. The realisation crossing their faces as those in the background look to one another. Regina smiles but it's no longer sweet, more a smirk at how form to her ideas.

"I'm sorry, we didn't-"

It's a swift and simple hand in the chest, pulling out of groom's heart as those around him, his bride in particular, gasp and squeal around him.

There's a second where Regina looks to the bride, sees that _look_ across her face as her eyes keep darting from the heart to her groom and she's suddenly transported to a different time- a time of stables and manipulation.

 _Don't do it. Don't put the girl what we went through._

 _She's just a peasant. There's countless others in the village she can marry. She won't be married off to some unloving king like we were._

 _But she only loves him, you can see it. He's her true love, just like Daniel was to-_

"Your Majesty," Regina startles at the voice. The real, living voice of her father standing next to her, and not the voices in her head. "maybe you're reacting to what day this is."

Regina inhales, feeling the warm heart beating in her hands. Is this what it was like for mother? Holding Daniel's...

"Don't remind me of this day!" she bites back. Her hand automatically tightens around the heart, the groom gasping in pain. She could crush it. Crush it and show them the consequences of breaking her laws, insert her power and-

"If not for them, then for Henry. He doesn't need to see this."

He's like another voice added to the already list of voices. But he's right. Maybe Henry doesn't need to see this. He has no magic, she won't teach him so he can't use heart ripping as a punishment. Regina turns her head to the carriage, finds Henry watching them- he's too far away to probably see what she's holding, thank gods.

She turns back, back to the worried pastor and the scared bride. Her glance flitters down to the heart then over to her father who's begging her with his eyes.

Her eyes are like stone when she looks towards the groom who is staring back at her, pleading with her not to do this.

"Consider yourself saved by the king's mercy." She chucks the heart towards the bride who just catches it with her fingertips and stares at the heart in horror.

When the carriage is presuming its journey through the trees once more, it's then Father speaks once more.

"You did the right thing," he says quietly. "You need supporters. _Henry_ needs supporters."

Regina's gaze flickers to Henry who is absentmindedly staring out of the window, oblivious to the conversation. Since she was ten years old, she's never been able to get that image of the thrones, of the blood in the glass, and the ash in the bath.

 _Snow White ruined any chance of Henry's perfect reign._

The rest of the journey is taken in silence, only the rickety carriage against the ground their only source of noise.

Through the silence, an old voice creeps back up, one that had morphed into her own soon but hearing it now, the sickliness of it, sends a shiver through her, one she just manages to hide.

 _It was never Snow White. It was_ _ **you**_ **.**


End file.
